Sleeping to Dream
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Four years have passed since Ren's collapse and Kyoko's accidental discovery of his true identity. Hizuri Kuon has reached stardom in Hollywood and returned to Japan. Will Kyoko accept the role of his leading lady both on and off screen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

**Other Stuff: **Bold text are dialogue in english. Italicized text are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Homecoming Blues<strong>

_Her hair caressed his face. The strands are soft and they smell sweet, like blossoms dipped in honey. He called her name, like he always does, but she continued to tease him by not turning her face towards his. He called her name again, but then she began to walk away. He tried to reach out, to stop her, to keep her close, caged inside his arms – but he couldn't move. It was not to be. She disappeared, lost to him, perhaps forever._

He opened his eyes. It was that dream again. How long has he been dreaming the same scene over and over again? He looked to his left, his alarm clock showed 2:55 AM. He had only slept for a meager 2 hours but he knew he would just toss and turn if he stayed in bed. So he got up, stretched and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

His apartment features a small balcony overlooking the city. Despite the hour, it is full of lights and sounds, much like his home a few years back. He waited for the sun to rise as he sipped his bitter drink. It would be a long day ahead. He is about to return to the place he once called home, the place where all good things started, and where all that is worth living left him. After four years, he is flying back to Tokyo.

The aircraft taxied on the runway 5 minutes before the expected time of arrival. _Trust the Japanese to always be on time, _he mused. It was fortunate he developed the same habit when he started his career here in Japan and carried it with him when he returned to the States. It made his ascent to the top of the industry all the more swift. Directors wanted their stars to be on time; professional, productive, and efficient. It saves time. And time is money. Now nobody would dare say he just rode along his parents' popularity. He worked hard and the industry loved him for it.

"**We'll go directly to the hotel, Kuon. I just received an e-mail from the producer of the show. They are already setting up the venue for your private interview"**, his ever-vigilant manager advised as they both took off their seat belts.

He just nodded. Simon Takahashi had been the most dependable and hard working person in his staff. They had been together for 4 years, ever since he accepted the offer from Hollywood. The young manager had been highly recommended by Hizuri Kuu's manager of 2 decades, Andrew. The two of them share a lot in common – especially in terms of untiring professionalism and seriousness. Kuon had never heard or seen Simon laugh. The few times his manager did smile, were out of politeness. And best of all, he speaks Japanese fluently, a legacy of his father who is half Japanese and half Korean.

But all their conversations had been in English. He wondered if he can still speak Japanese as fluently as he did 4 years ago. The only time he can practice is when he speaks with his father over the phone.

He carried his own luggage as they left the plane, the rest of his wardrobe will be sent to the hotel directly by the agency. In a private lobby, a driver was waiting for them. The man led them through a smaller, dimly lit passage that led to a covered parking lot. As promised, his arrival was successfully shielded from the media. But he knew better than anyone that this will not be for long. In the next 24 hours, Tokyo and the whole of Japan will be shocked by the news that Hollywood's Number 1 Actor, Kuon Hizuri – formerly Japan's Number 1 Star: Tsuruga Ren, has finally returned.

* * *

><p>"I have accepted the role and I am determined to keep my commitment. Thank you for your concern Yashiro-san, but my decision is final. Now, please let me enjoy my very short vacation" Kanae snapped, almost destroying her mobile phone by the firmness of her grip.<p>

_She probably didn't wait for poor Yashiro-san to finish, _she thought, imagining the bespectacled manager who had always been nice to her.

"Give him a break Moko-san. He's just concerned about you, you know" she said with a teasing tone as her friend tossed her mobile phone into her handbag.

"Mo! He's my manager, not my father. Can you believe he didn't tell me about the offer? How unprofessional is that? Too bad for him I met the producer Tomoji-san in that awful party last week and told me all about it. I must have looked stupid, not knowing what she was talking about" Kanae fumed.

Kyoko smiled fondly at her beautiful best friend. "Well, the lead actor is notorious for being a playboy, and I'm pretty sure Yashiro-san was just genuinely concerned for you. Hikomori-san's last leading lady was involved with him in that er- dirty scandal" she reasoned out, in behalf of the pitiful manager. Of course, she didn't tell that Yashiro-san had talked to her the previous night and asked to convince Moko-san not to accept the role to be Hikomori Kenjo's next leading lady.

Kanae snorted. "As if I can't handle that brute. I'm fully aware of his less than sterling reputation with women. And I intend to be the first to thwart him".

_True. No one is as strong and willful as my Moko-san, _she thought fondly. Though she would still ask Yashiro-san to keep an eye on her at all times, especially when she's with that playboy. Not that she needed to ask. _Yashiro-san would die first before he can let that guy touch Moko-san_. It's been a while that she had been certain the handsome manager is infatuated with her best friend.

"So, have you accepted the President's offer to star in the film he's producing?" her best friend asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Nope, not yet. I'm still thinking about it" she answered, pretending nonchalance.

Moko-san glared. "Mo! Are you truly considering turning it down? I mean this has the potential to be a big hit or better yet, a critically acclaimed film! Oh sure, it's a love story, but it's more than that – the character is very complex, as well as the relationships and interactions. And the message.. it's a story that needs to be told, Kyoko. A kind that only you can tell"

Two weeks ago her best friend had borrowed the script and read it in one sitting, with a serious look on her face. After she put it down, she declared: _"Kyoko, you should accept this"._ Well, she liked the story herself, but…

"If you really like the story, I would happily recommend you to Director Kurozawa.."

"I don't want it. Besides, I'll be starting the new drama, remember?" Moko-san interrupted. "When was the last time you made a movie? A year ago? I think it's time you take on a new film project"

"Thank you for your concern, Moko-san. I do have plans. Unfortunately, this film's not included in those" she answered, pleased that her usual cold best friend is being so warm and caring.

"Mo! That's not it. How can we compete if you don't take on projects that are as challenging as mine's? With the rate you're going, I can easily bury you on the next awards ceremony" her friend answered with her signature scowl.

That is not totally true. Her current roles are plenty challenging. She currently stars in a primetime drama about a female police officer trying to solve a series of murders whose victims' bodies keep disappearing. It has a mystery / thriller / supernatural theme. She has to train for martial arts and sword fighting thrice a week and learn how to ride a motorcycle and to drive a car. Plus, she has a supporting role as another bully who is training a younger bully in a family drama wherein she plays a businesswoman trying to take over the company of the man who took her family's business away and caused her father to commit suicide. Her character is the older sister to the character of a younger actress who had been dubbed as the 'new Kyoko' by the entertainment press because she is rapidly gaining fame by playing bully roles. Aside from these, she had taken on a couple of modeling projects for a perfume brand and a clothing line.

She IS interested in the project. When President Takarada gave her the script, she was immediately captivated by the lead character – a 24 year old lady whose parents forbade her to marry the man she loves as he is of lesser circumstance. She was extremely hurt by her family's distrust that she vowed to never fall in love again and to devote her life in serving her family while playing the bitter and cold old maid just to spite them. Then she meets a handsome foreigner who begins pursuing her…

She lost her interest after that part. _Of all things, why does it have to be a foreigner?_

"Well, I have a very bad feeling about this one, Moko-san. Please don't ask me why. I don't know. I just… I just can't accept the role.." There. She finally said it out loud. Her Kyoko-minions had been dormant for quite a while now, but it took her very best to prevent them from coming out and wreaking havoc while she read that script. Then, she knew, she cannot accept that role no matter what.

Her best friend gave her a withering look to which she cringed and cowered in response. "That's it? That's your reason?" Then Moko-san turned away silently.

"Anou… Moko-san…"

"Shut up" she turned around violently and faced her. " Only my best friend can call me with that nickname. And you, you're not her" Moko-san pointed at her face. "I don't know what you did to my Kyoko, but I don't know you. Kyoko is the consummate professional. She is not a superstitious fool who will turn away a promising role just because of some… some feeling!"

_Ouch. So, this is what I am now? Unprofessional, unworthy, a shame of an actress.. wait.. I can't even be called an actress. I'm a nobody._

She remained silent after that as her soon-to-be ex-best friend continued to sulk nearby.

"I'm going upstairs to pack my bags. I need to get back to Tokyo to prepare for my new role". With this, Moko-san walked away, leaving her at the pool side of Lory's Kyoto mansion.

_Everyone thinks I'm not worth knowing. Even Moko-san. All of them have left me behind and I deserve it. I'm an ungrateful, useless, hopeless nobody._

Just then her phone rang. The caller ID said that he is calling.

_I can't talk to you now, Sho. I don't have anything to say to you. I don't care anymore._

It rang more than a dozen times and then went silent. She remained seated on the lounge, not wanting to move. Nowadays, doing things seemed like a heavy task. She only felt alive when she is in front of the camera, living a fictional life.. being someone else. _What have become of me?_

She got the towel from the back of the lounge chair and threw it over her face, as if it can put a lid on her pain.

As always, her thoughts drifted back 4 years – when her world came falling apart.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry I haven't continued **Reality Bites**.. I'll get around to it sometime, somehow.. meanwhile, do R&R.. :) - zf


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! Just my brain... I think..

* * *

><p><strong>Other Stuff: <strong>I've already published the first chapter of this story when I realized that the summary read like this: "Kyoko accidently found out about Ren's true identity. After 4 years of being apart, they meet again to star in a movie. Will they finalize accept the feelings they have hidden for so long and make a heppily ever after of their story?" If you're probably just browsing, you wouldn't even try to open the link. This made me feel like a trying hard wannabe fanfic writer. Anyway, I've already corrected the mistake and hopefully, the rest of the story makes sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A part of that memory<strong>

_**4 years ago...**_

She was dressed as Setsu, carrying packed meals she had carefully prepared in the Darumaya. The night before, the filming of Cain's movie had finished and the tall actor had collapsed into a puddle. It was raining that night, which the director counted as a perfect setting for his climactic ending. There was nothing more climactic than a relatively unknown foreign actor who plays the scary villain to lose consciousness right after the director shouted "_That's a wrap_!". But Setsu (and partly Kyoko) knew that was bound to happen. As Setsu she had witnessed her 'brother's' continuing breakdown. As Kyoko she learned that her senpai has his own weaknesses as any other human. She tried to comfort him as much as she could, in both aspects of her role. But in the end it was not enough. Playing Cain had completely drained her tall senpai – of all strength and perhaps, sanity. She thought back at the President's brilliant idea for Setsu to become Cain's talisman. _In the end, I was not an effective talisman after all._

To keep the crew guessing who the terrifying actor playing BJ is, she continued dressing up as Setsu, while Sebastian-san kept watch over her senpai's hospital room to keep unwanted eyes away.

She wanted to be there when he wakes up. She wanted to play her part until the end. And for her own personal peace of mind, she wanted to see him up and about and well. That's why she left for the hospital early. What she did not expect were his other visitors.

It was like a surreal dream. Sebastian-san was not there, and she was so concerned for her senpai's welfare that she did not bother to knock and just entered the room in haste. She had a good sense though, of stopping herself from letting them know of her arrival. Not that they would notice even when she made a spectacle of herself. They were so engrossed with him they never noticed until he called her name.

"Kyoko.. " he said weakly from his hospital bed.

He was awake. That was a relief. But she can only stand stiffly as the two other people in the room looked at her.

_Kuu-Otou-san.. _she can't not recognize her pseudo-father.. who looked alarmed as he saw her. The woman beside him can only be his wife. She was beautiful, like a fairy queen. The woman looked at her with interest, her blue eyes and wonderful face so eerily familiar.

"Kyoko" he called again, louder than before. "Please let me explain… you have to understand why…" then he began coughing and the beautiful lady began fussing over him while her father.. his father looked confused as to what he should do – whether to talk to her or to fuss over him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I will leave you now" she said woodenly as she bowed.

She could not remember how she got out of the room. She can only remember that she was already outside, her vision blurring from the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was clutching the paper bag painfully in one hand. She brushed her eyes and continued to walk. She walked and walked until she reached LME where she successfully sneaked in unnoticed using the basement delivery entrance. She changed into her normal clothes and thankfully did not encounter Moko-san or Chiori-san. She left the building as the sun was setting and rode her bike home.

It was 10pm, she was in her room. She slept without taking dinner. The okami-san was waking her up. She has a visitor, the older lady said, from LME. When she went downstairs, still in her rumpled day clothes, it was her pseudo-father who was sitting there in the kitchen.

"Kyoko" he said as he stood up.

His form, looking at her, standing there tall and strong, was what made her realize how foolish she had been. _It was there, there all along. They have the same bones – legs, shoulders – almost identical. How could I not have known? Kuon.. Ren is Kuon. He had known all along, I've talked to him about Otou-san's wonderful son. Oh I must have looked especially stupid talking to Kuon about Kuon! They fooled me, as they have fooled all of Japan._

"I'm here to tell you about why we are here. Ren… " he hesitated.. "he wanted to come himself to talk to you, but his doctors forbade it. If you're ready, I can take you to the hospital. Julie wants to meet you too. And we want to tell you why we kept this under wraps and why he decided not to tell you".

She smiled weakly at him. "Please tell Tsuruga-san that I am fine. He need not worry about me. He should just focus on getting well. And whatever secrets… whatever it is he feels the need to clarify, he is not obliged to. He does not owe me anything. I am sorry for barging in earlier. I did not mean to see you there. I was just being presumptuous, thinking that he may need me. But since you and Julie-san are already there, I'm pretty sure he will have a faster recovery. Thank you for coming over, Hizuri Kuu-san" she said politely and bowed.

The tall actor growled. "Kuon…"

She straightened up with her smile plastered on her face. "I will have to go back upstairs now. I have duties to attend to early tomorrow" she added with finality and walked away.

She did not see him after that. Filming kept her away from LME while school and other duties occupied her other free hours. They did not bother to visit her again, to her relief. A week after the incident, Sebastian-san came by to pick her up based on the express wishes of President Takarada. She couldn't turn away her boss, the man she owed her life to, and so she went. The president was dressed as an airline pilot as he greeted her.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while Mogami-kun" he said as they sat down.

"I have been quite busy, Mr President. Would you tell me why I am here?" she asked, dreading his answer.

He was silent for a moment. Then, "Are you well? I mean, emotionally? I know it has been rather a turbulent week…"

"I am well as I can be, Mr President" she answered with as much good nature as she can muster.

The President peered at her with those piercing eyes "I am not entirely convinced. But I will believe you there for a moment. Now, what I will tell you, I'm pretty sure you will not tell anybody else. But I still have to make you promise, Mogami-kun. Promise me everything I will tell you will not go out of this room"

"I… I promise. But why do I have to know such a big and important secret?" she said, bowing her head. "I'm a nobody, a mere talento"

The president snorted. "Don't ever count yourself a nobody, young lady. And I'll have you know, you are definitely somebody to a very important and famous family, who, right at this very minute is about to tell all of Japan and the rest of the world about their secret"

Startled, she looked back the President's face. She opened her mouth but failed to speak.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. "I know, I know, this is too much to handle right now. But bear with me, please. I'm quite sure you already know who are the people I am referring to" he looked back at her pointedly.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, let me tell you how this all started… and maybe then you will understand. And then you'll be convinced to talk to that big oaf and he would settle down and his two foolish parents would leave me in peace".

What he told her blew her mind. But she took it with the appearance of equanimity.

_Poor senpai. He must have thought I was so impertinent. I walked away when he called me and he was in sickbed. I turned away his father. I was foolish and judged him, them, for not telling me the truth, as if I deserved it – as if I was important enough to know. I can't face him again. Not him or Otou-san or his beautiful fairy queen wife. I don't deserve to even see them._

"So, do you understand now Mogami-kun?" the president asked after his narrative.

She can only nod in response.

"Will you not run away, then, and face them?"

That startled her. "NO! Please don't! Please don't make me do it! I.. I.. "

"I can't.." she added, almost in a whisper.

The president looked at her for a long while, his expression uncertain.

He sighed. "Alright, I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But I'm counseling you, for your sake and not theirs, to talk to Ren at least".

She nodded weakly. "I'll think about it, Mr President".

It was never her habit to lie. But she did lie to the President that time. She promised to consider, to think about it and decide, but she did the exact opposite. She tried her best not to think about them – even after the televised announcement of Tsuruga Ren's real identity, during the media storm and through the rumors that the Hizuri family will be going back to the States – all three superstars together and that Tsuruga Ren aka Hizuri Kuon just accepted a multimillion dollar contract for a 3 part film franchise. She hardly noticed that a month has passed.

Then one morning, she was about to leave the Darumaya for an early morning shoot, when she saw him there. As he saw her descend the steps, he stood up – his tall frame almost dominating one entire corner of the room and his face showing that other side of him she had known only a few times – the face of an unsure and melancholy boy. Still, seeing him made her heart race. He had lost some weight. But he was still oh so beautiful. _What do I do? And why is my heart beating like this?_

She didn't have any choice but to walk towards him and so she did, slowly, surely, else he noticed her knees trembling. _Damn these knees._

And finally she faced him and peered slowly, trying to be brave so as she can look him in the eye.

Then he did something she never imagined he would do and all her defenses crumbled away.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I have nothing to write, really.. hehe.. I just thought the whole page wouldn't be complete without the note here.. - zf


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dream and Reality<strong>

**_A dream..._**

He knelt down before her. He couldn't see her face but he imagined one of her signature looks: a deer caught in the headlights. That look plus the way she stood rigidly might have lent the whole scene a comical quality, but he was feeling too nervous and scared to be humorous.

When he looked up, he found her with closed eyes, her lips continuously mumbling some silent incantation. He waited for her to push him away but she only stood there. So he reached out for her right hand and held it gently.

"Kyoko" he started. He felt her stiffen as a response to his personal use of her name. "I'm sorry for keeping my… my secrets from you. Please believe me, it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Harder than leaving my… my parents, my family. Every time I see you I wanted to tell you but my fear of your rejection kept me from doing so. I've done a lot of disappointing things when I was younger… and I'm ashamed to let you see the real me when you think so highly of my other self – this person I created.. "

He held his breath for a long time but she made no reply. _Does this mean all is lost? She cannot forgive me after all… _He was breaking apart inside all over again.

Then he stood up and looked down upon her beautiful face – the face he had come to love, the face that was never just comely or plain but extraordinarily breathtaking; and at that moment, a face that is full of pain.

He would have cried, he would have pleaded just to get any response from her. But her expression told him she had had enough and was not willing to suffer any more from him or of him. He was still holding her hand when he softly touched his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. And in a heartbeat, he turned and walked away.

Unlike the previous night, he woke up almost peacefully. But inside he was still in turmoil. He wondered why he dreamed that old memory. It seemed so long ago. Maybe because he is back in Tokyo and he is closer to her than he has been in 4 long years.

They occupied the penthouse suite of the Oriental Hotel where they will remain for 2 weeks while negotiations are being made. Afterwards, he will be going to New Zealand for a few days for some appearances then back to the States to finish filming his latest movie. After two months, depending on how the negotiations with the Boss and his current agency will end up, he will be back to Tokyo to shoot his first Japanese film after 4 years.

After he read the script sent by Lory, thinking that the old man was yanking his chain was an understatement. The character he offered is almost identical to his real-life self – man in late 20's, workaholic, devoid of a social life, aloof to the point of being cold, and a loner who falls recklessly and completely in love with a reserved and old-fashioned Japanese lady who swore to never marry. _No wonder he offered this to me_, he thought that time. Now he can't seem to find the same level of amusement.

He watched the sun rise. The Tokyo skyline looked beautiful in the misty morning. But no beauty can calm his frayed nerves.

After four years, she is finally so close. He might see her, pass by her along a corridor. He had seen a lot of her already – her likeness plastered on the numerous billboards across the city. Last night in the local news, the media said that she will be returning today to Tokyo from a 4-day respite in an unknown location. _Was she with anyone? Is she with anyone I know? _He wondered, at the same time scolding himself for even hoping.

Her star is shining brightly now, there's no doubt about that. He wondered if she had changed. Is she still the humble girl he used to know? Does she still go to work on time, greets her co-workers enthusiastically, and every now and then show her infamous quirks? He smiled at that thought.

_I miss you, Kyoko. I miss you desperately. God forbid, I still want you._

There was a short knock on the door. He opened it and greeted his manager in Japanese. "Good morning, Simon". The man returned his greeting with a brief nod as he entered. "So, what do you have for me today?" he asked, as he poured both of them cups of steaming coffee from a carafe.

His manager responded with his own fluent Japanese. "We're expected to be in TBM studios by 10AM for your guest appearance. Then we are to have lunch with the producers and Jaime Cross who will be arriving from Australia this morning. I was told LME had reserved a private room in a restaurant near their building. Takarada Lory will be there."

Kuon looked up from his coffee. "And?"

Simon shifted in his seat. "I was told that the LME president has certain eccentricities"

Kuon chuckled. "Yes, he definitely has those. But don't worry, he is the most professional eccentric you will ever meet" he assured his manager.

"And, he will be bringing along the Japanese actress who will play your leading lady in the film" Simon added. His manager knew he tend to shy away from women. He can work well with them on set. But that was the extent of his interest. In the past four years that they have been together, the only meetings they had with women are interviews, photoshoots, and casting calls. Most his previous leading ladies had shown him romantic interest but he never reciprocated. There were even rumors that he and his ever present manager was an item. If Simon cared, he never showed. There is an unspoken agreement between them – Hizuri Kuon is not interested in women and as much as possible he wants to avoid dealing with them. His manager was probably concerned that Lory will be bringing along some clingy and immature fangirl to their meeting.

"Did you get the name of the actress?" he asked.

"Mr Takarada's secretary failed to mention the name" his manager answered.

He nodded in response. "That's OK. I trust the boss. He probably wants to test our chemistry – me and that actress - he's very particular about such things. If it doesn't work out, he's sure to be the first to address it."

Simon just nodded curtly, apparently convinced with his explanation.

Kuon stood up after he finished draining his cup. "Give me 20 minutes and we'll be on our way"

* * *

><p>Yashiro-san blushed like a teenage boy when he saw them coming. There is no doubt in her mind it was because of her best friend. Moko-san, however, acted gruff and unrelenting as Kyoko greeted the manager.<p>

"Welcome back, Kyoko-chan, Kanae-san. Did you two have a nice vacation?" he asked cheerfully.

Before she can reply, however, her best friend muttered "Not as nice as we hoped for because of certain distractions". The man turned even a darker shade of crimson.

She can only shake her head. She smiled at the poor manager to show her support. "It was very good, Yashiro-san. Kyoto was wonderful and the president's mansion was really huge. Thank you for picking us up".

"It's no bother at all. Kanae-san and I have a meeting to attend and the president has asked for you, after all"

Moko-san walked away huffing, probably tired of exchanging pleasantries. She still has not forgiven her manager's intrusion. But Kyoko knew she'll come around soon enough. She was also relieved that her beautiful best friend had forgiven her impertinence after she told her that she had decided to accept the president's movie offer.

It was a good 30 minutes before they reached LME, where she was dropped off by the two. Immediately, one of Sawara-san's assistants greeted her and relieved her of her luggage – knowing the likelihood that Japan's number 1 actress would rather carry her own stuff than ask for someone else's help. Unlike Moko-san, she doesn't have her own manager. Instead, she remained under the supervision of good old Sawara-san who was promoted to Director and was given the command of a horde of assistants to help manage the new talents and his special charge – the star, Kyoko. The set-up worked well enough for the two of them. Most managers wanted to work with her, given the prestige that will be most likely accorded with that particular job. However, they also acknowledge the fact that her demanding schedule and unpredictable personality will challenge even the most veteran of talent managers. And so it was resolved that she will remain under the infamous LoveMe supervisor's charge.

She had dressed casually but tastefully before leaving Kyoto, after being offered a ride by the president to their lunch meeting later. He wanted her to be present when he meets with the other producers of the film. His purpose for this set-up eluded her, but she is not one to turn down the request of her boss. Sawara-san has also cleared her schedule today for the said meeting. She wore a patterned dress in different shades of blue featuring a modest neckline and which emphasized her slim waist. She paired it with a light yellow cardigan and matching peep-toe pumps. Her hair which is back to its natural color, was braided loosely at the back of her head and gathered in a messy but stylish bun.

She planned on going to Sawara-san's office to get some of her messages and scripts then to visit the president before they leave the building around lunch time. She was walking along the main hall, just as she passed the lobby, when she heard the murmurs.

"Is it true? He really is here?" a female staff asked another.

"Well why don't you see for yourself? He has a live appearance in Entertainment Japan right about now" her co-worker urged.

The other groaned. "Ugh.. you think I can do that with my boss breathing down my neck? I can't even get a normal lunch break – much more watch a morning entertainment show"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm heading to LA Hearts right now. They have a TV there. In fact, I should be going cause I'm pretty sure almost everyone will be there" with that the other girl ran off, leaving her friend.

_Who could it be? _She can sense something important is happening. Pity she was never interested in watching television, not even the news. In her and Moko-san's apartment, they seldom use the tv set. It was more like a decoration.

She was about to dismiss the issue, thinking that it has nothing to do with her anyway, when she rounded the corner and saw the people trying the cram themselves inside LA Hearts. To satisfy her growing curiosity, she tried to peek above the throng. Not all of the spectators were women. There were men – office workers, talent managers, even some of the celebrities are crowded inside the small café, trying to get a glimpse of the show.

She was about to inquire from one of the stragglers, when she heard a familiar voice from the other end of the hallway. "Onee-sama!" She almost didn't hear her from the commotion. But she did and saw a pretty blond girl waving at her.

"Maria!" she called back and hurried to the girl. Maria hugged her enthusiastically. _She's almost as tall as I am, _she thought. When they broke their hug, she looked at her 'little sister' fondly. The girl has forgone the overly frilly princess dresses she was very fond of in favor of pleated skirts and modest blouses. Her hair, however, is as long as ever, beautifully blond.

"I missed you" Maria crooned. Except for her growth spurt, she hasn't changed much.

"I missed you too, sweet" she answered, holding the girls hand as they walked to the elevators.

"Did you take lots of pictures? Did you wear that bikini we bought you?" she asked.

Kyoko chuckled. "I did try it on, but I was too mortified to wear it outside. It was too.. too revealing for me, Im afraid"

Maria frowned. "I told Kanae-san to take your picture. I guess she forgot. Anyway, you can always wear it when we schedule our swimming in the mansion" she said on a positive note.

_How am I supposed to escape that now?_ Kyoko thought, not too delighted about the idea of being forced into a pair of swimwear that will so not suit her.

"Anyway, I saw you looking over at LA Hearts. What was that about?"

She chuckled. "Frankly, I don't know either. But it seems a lot of people wanted to see Entertainment Japan's episode today. Apparently, some big star is the guest"

Maria quickly averted her gaze and bit her lip. "Oh.. I see" and remained silent after that.

_Surely she must know something._ "Oh, are you that cruel not to share what you know? I'm just curious... So, who is it?" she teased.

But the girl remained somber as they ascended. Kyoko wisely chose not to push further, seeing as the issue seemed to bother her.

"You're going with grandfather, right? Today?" she asked, instead.

"Yep. We're going to meet some big shot producers for my next film – the one your grandfather is co-producing"

Maria's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a big O. But after that momentary response, she tried hard to school her expression.

_She's definitely trying to keep something from me__._ And all over again, she felt a familiar chill deep inside her skin.

"Uhm, are you still free? You won't be leaving in another hour, right? Can you please look at my new sketches? I even brought a few samples and fabrics!" Maria said, abruptly changing the subject. Maria had recently began designing clothes and accessories. Her grandfather is even planning to help her launch her own clothing line. Her onee-sama is her muse of sorts.

"Sure. Can we have some tea too? I'm a little hungry. I don't want to embarrass myself later for eating too much" she said, her face coloring.

Maria giggled. "Oh, you? Embarrassed? Never. But I have some cookies there you can snack on" she answered as she pulled Kyoko to one of her grandfather's spacious reception rooms.

* * *

><p>end of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I just realized that updating stories here one chapter at a time is better than doing that in bulk. So, I'm gonna give myself a lot of time in between chapters. Hehe.. I hope you won't think this too inconsiderate of me.. and stop threatening me with grudges.. I'm full of black stuff on my own already.. I don't need more.. :) - zf


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Acknowledgement: **Thank you to Iris Anthe for the new and improved summary of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: If it's not fate, then what is it?<strong>

"So, Hizuri-san, you've told us about your current and upcoming projects. It seems you're quite busy. We are wondering though, do you have any time for your love life?" the pretty host asked smoothly.

_Ah, yes.. the generic and most dreaded question,_ he thought as he smiled his generic smile.

There are 4 hosts, minus the one outside the studio and on site to witness an ongoing mall show for an up and coming musical group. One was a woman about his age. The other female host was older, who, so far, has asked the most relevant questions. One male host was young, younger than he is, and had blatantly flirted with him at the very beginning of the interview, no doubt believing the rumors that he was gay. The other male host was in his late 30's and made weird jokes that the audience don't get most of the time. Considering his many years of experience in live interviews, the question should have been easy to handle. He could have answered the generic answer that almost 100% of celebrities give, but he could not help but pause.

_What if she's listening? What if my answer would somehow reach her and give her a different impression?_

He scolded himself for even thinking about it. He had lost his one and only chance long ago because of his foolishness and cowardice. He was stupid to think he'd even have the slightest chance now to win back her favor.

_Pathetic._

"Oh, it seems to me the famous Hizuri Kuon is finally ready to divulge his secrets" the older of the two male hosts jibed, most probably referring to his rumored homosexuality.

The younger female host gave the guy a withering look while the younger male host perked up on his seat, eager to hear his response.

"I'm not really sure I have any more secrets that I can share with the rest of Japan. I think I've divulged those 4 years ago, in this same network, when I told you my real identity" he answered earnestly and punctuated it with his signature gentleman smile.

The studio and the audience remained silent though, anticipating more.

"As for my love life… currently, I am not dating anyone. I've been travelling all over the world this past year and will still be travelling next year. I simply don't have time to form a meaningful relationship with anyone". _Lame._

"But surely you've met someone. You've been all over the world, meeting all kinds of people" the younger male host prompted eagerly.

"Well, I've met a lot of interesting individuals, professionally. But no one has stood out to interest me in any romantic manner" he answered politely.

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" the older female host finally asked, her look challenging him.

He paused for a bit. "Perhaps, because I've already met someone I want to be with, someone who I have not forgotten after all these years. And for me, this person can never be replaced by anyone else".

The response of the audience was unanimous. "Awwww" they said collectively.

"Is she perhaps the reason why you came back to Japan?" was the follow up question of the host.

_Wow. This lady is good – or maybe someone has given her some inside information; someone with a signature mustache…_

He sighed a sigh heard by all of Japan. And then he looked at the camera wistfully. "Maybe"

The ensuing audience response was defeaning; it almost brought the building down.

* * *

><p><em>Clink. Clink. Clink. <em>The ice inside the president's glass tumbler tinkled. He had offered her a choice of drinks from the small refrigerator inside his humvee limousine. She had declined. The cookies and the tea had already made her full.. and rather queasy.

He was drinking fruit soda, like a little kid. When he beckoned them inside his office earlier, Kyoko thought she was dreaming. Her immediate thought was somebody had died. The president was wearing a simple but stylish business suit – dark blue, almost black – with a dark red tie. He also looked a bit somber and preoccupied. But Maria whispered to her that her grandfather always dressed normal when meeting with foreign producers or investors. This, however, did not dispel her anticipation completely. The feeling of dread has been growing since Maria's cryptic responses to her inquiries earlier.

"So, what made you change your mind, Mogami-kun? Last time we talked you were pretty determined to turn down this role" the President asked as he sipped his drink.

"Honestly, Mr. President, it's because of a challenge" she chuckled, pretending amusement, "by Moko-san. She said if I didn't accept this movie offer she would surely bury me in the next year's awards shows".

Lory, himself, chuckled. "There's nothing like healthy competition. But she was probably right. Her movie is about to be released next month and even now, it's predicted to generate excellent reviews and commendations".

She nodded, smiling. It was the first time Moko-san played a mother and housewife in a project. And she is pretty sure that her performance will be recognized as one of the best of the year and maybe best of all. "If it's her, I'd gladly accept defeat" she replied, still thinking about her best friend.

"But that doesn't mean you don't put up a really good fight" the president answered, giving her a wink.

She smiled. She had expected this response from him - knowing that with her competing with the another LME talent would surely mean more promotion for the agency.

They were interrupted by the Sebastian-san's voice, telling them that they have arrived at their destination.

"Well, let's see if we can secure this deal for you Mogami-kun to give you a fighting chance" the president said, as he opened the door for her.

She nodded with grim determination. _There's no turning back now._

* * *

><p><strong>"I think the interview went rather well. That last part will definitely keep the press interested" <strong>Simon commented as he consulted his schedule from the smartphone he always carried. Kuon knew his manager wasn't really complimenting his performance earlier - rather, he was indirectly inquiring as to where his answers came from and why he deviated from the usual game plan.

And since he didn't have a clear answer, he chose to remain silent.

**"Have you found out who is President Takarada bringing along?" **he asked, instead.

Simon didn't look up from his notes, but answered **"No. I did try, but his secretary does not have any idea and Takarada-san was engaged in several meetings this morning, I couldn't find the time to ask him directly".**

Kuon just nodded. He was not overly worried, though Lory's apparent dodginess is quite intriguing. _Or maybe I'm just bored. _If something unexpected would happen, it couldn't be that bad. After all, the worst possible thing has already happened to him 4 years ago when Kyo...

**"We're here at the restaurant Sirs" **the drawling voice of their Australian-born driver interrupted Kuon's thoughts.

He looked out of the window. He remembers this place. He used to frequent it when he was still the Tsuruga Ren. Also, this was the place where he first met the producers of his first international film which prompted him to leave Japan.

**"All set?" **Simon asked as he looked at him with his serious gaze. Kuon nodded and they stepped out of the vehicle.

His manager gave additional instructions to the driver before they finally left the parking lot, which gave him time to don a plain black baseball cap and dark sunglasses. He's pretty sure a private entrance had been arranged for them, but one can never be too careful. As the car left, Simon looked back at him and they proceeded to enter the restaurant.

He didn't know that at the other side of the building, he was about to encounter the biggest surprise he will have in the last four years of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I changed my UserName, but I hope you'd still read my stories. I would appreciate that you refer to me by my new name TotalOtaku07. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping to Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't won Skip Beat!. If I did, all of the characters would be emo.. haha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Definitely Destiny<strong>

They were about to enter the private dining room when a middle aged male who looked like a business man accosted President Takarada. Introductions were made from both parties. The man was Mr. Akutagawa from a wealthy business family. He came to the restaurant to dine with his wife and son, who both recognized her. Some things did change in the past four years – she is now able to accept praise and recognition with grace. And so, she gave her autograph to them without much fuss. It took a whole 10 minutes before Mr. Akutagawa's party let them go.

A waiter was standing outside the door and he led them inside. The first thing she noticed was the ornate designs on the wall. On the left was a beautiful depiction of a cherry blossom tree. The image surrounded the whole room, ending on the left side with a painting of an old shrine. It lent the room a calm and peaceful atmosphere. But she did not linger on her imaginings for too long, aware of the eyes of the people around her.

The door closed with a soft thud, but another, louder sound from the left caught her attention. She didn't want to be impolite, but then everyone else heard it too so she faced that way first and saw -

"Corn?"

* * *

><p>His breath was caught up in his throat, suddenly he felt like he's in a vivid dream – a dream from which he didn't want to wake.<p>

He heard her gasp and say "Corn?"

They both stood there, staring at each other with disbelief. He can't tell how long exactly, until a man cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess that serves to open our formal introductions!" Lory exclaimed. **"Good afternoon gentlemen, may I introduce to you one of LME's brightest stars and Japan's number one actress – Ms Mogami Kyoko"**.

As if on cue, she resumed her regal composure and bowed gracefully. **"Good afternoon. I'm pleased to be here. And also, welcome to Japan"**.

He noted the delighted looks of the men around, especially the other blond man who sauntered towards her and took her left hand and kissed it.

He had quite forgotten what it was like to see red whenever another man so much as looks at her. But then the feeling came flowing back. It made him clench his jaws.

"**It is my pleasure to have your acquaintance. Truly, I am a big fan of you Ms. Kyoko. It would be a great honor if you would sit beside me as we dine" **Jaime Cross, the producer of the film, added and motioned to the seat beside that which he just vacated.

"**The honor is all mine, Sir" **she answered softly, graciously.

_Kyoko… _Even her voice makes his spine thrill. He hadn't seen her for so long, but her effect on him was still the same, if not stronger.

"**Ah.. Mr. Cross, I can't believe how selfish you are, getting to sit beside the lady! Ms Kyoko, I would have gotten there before him but he was much faster. Though you won't be sitting near me, I am equally honored to finally meet you"** Fujita Senjuro, the Talent Head of his agency in Japan greeted with a bow. **"Beside me is our Deputy Head for Talent Management, Mr. Fujiwara Kenta". **The younger man beside him bowed as well.

"**Tch tch… All of you are too formal, do I really need to introduce myself in that manner too?" **the eccentric LME president asked with mock disappointment. **"But if this is what you prefer, then good afternoon to everyone, Lory Takarada here, representing LME" **he added, as formally as he could. Then he looked at him and his manager.

"**Good afternoon miss" **Simon nodded towards Kyoko, **"and gentlemen. I'm Simon Takahashi, representing Rogue Talent Management. And beside me here is Mr Kuon Hizuri".**

Good thing that his trusty manager is quick-witted. He almost embarrassed himself, and in front of Kyoko. His mind is in turmoil. He can see Lory smirking at the side and immediately tried to school his expression, which is probably a mix of hostility, disbelief, surprise, and possibly even longing. It took every ounce of his control not to devour her with his eyes. And its torturing him that she is sitting beside that playboy bastard and don't seem to notice him after their brief and surprising encounter.

She had changed so much. Gone was the conscious and naive girl. In its place is a grown woman who looked confident and sure. The way she received praise with grace reminded him of how different she was back then, who thought of herself as plain and boring and untalented. She didn't even flinch when Jaime kissed her hand. _Would she flinch if I do?_

Her face has also transformed – from the pixy cuteness of adolescence to the defined curves of a young woman. And her body… _No, don't even begin thinking about that._

"**I don't know about you, gentlemen, but I don't know why we need to discuss anything. We have Japan's top actress and Holywood's top actor! What more could we ask for? I say we sign those contracts right away!" **Fujita said as everyone finally settled down. His deputy nodded his head, completely taken by the idea.

"**Ah, I couldn't agree more Senjo. Perhaps you do not remember, but Mr Hizuri – back when he was still Tsuruga Ren – did know Ms Mogami. They were both cast in Dark Moon as Katsuki and Mio, respectively. And Ren was the self-appointed mentor of our dear Kyoko"** Lory answered.

"**Yes! Yes! I remember now! These two showed ground-breaking performances. I remember Dark Moon topping the charts then. We couldn't have been more fortunate now for choosing them for this project, eh?" **the old man said.

By this time, the first course is already being served.

"**Well, that is all good. But we have not asked Ms Kyoko if she does want to play the female lead. It seems to me she was a bit surprised with the presence of some of our company" **Jaime Cross said with a pointed gaze towards him.

Everyone else looked at her. If it was years ago, she would have cowered in her seat. But now she faced them with confidence, her posture perfect as she formed her reply. **"I am honored to have this chance to act beside my former colleague and **_**senpai**_**, who taught me most everything I know about acting. Though I think that my I am still too far below his level, I'd be delighted if he would consent to let me play the female lead opposite him as I am sure I will learn many things from the experience" **she answered calmly, finally looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"**In the part of Rogue Talent Management Japan, we are all for this pairing!" **Fujita exclaimed. **"And I'm pretty sure Mr Hizuri would be delighted to act alongside his former student who seems to be following his footsteps" **the man then looked at him expectantly.

_I will have time to think about her reactions later. Maybe I'll even get to speak to her. Right now, I just need to focus…_ **"Of course, Mr Fujita. I would love to act with Kyoko again. I've always known she is a gifted actress even back then and I'm excited to see how she's grown in the past 4 years" **he said pleasantly, deliberately lingering on her name. It felt good. It did. But what felt better was seeing her blush ever so slightly.

"**Well then, I have the papers you sent to me last week" **Lory said and immediately, his ever present shadow was suddenly hovering over him, handling several folders. **"I made some minor revisions on this contract, very minor, though I suggest you read it again. And also, I made some modifications on the script – with the help of a very promising Japanese scriptwriter under my employ"** he added, his eyes twinkling.

_Ah, here's the bomb._

Jaime Cross suddenly looked curious. **"Would you mind sharing to us these modifications"? ** he asked.

"**Certainly!" **the eccentric president answered then Sebastian was there again, handing him several bound scripts. **"Please, please read. It's on one of the major scenes, when Eric and Sakaya accidently met in a hot spring resort" **Lory added while handing them copies of the script.

"**It's on scene 17" **Simon commented.

Everyone turned their pages on the said part.

The script was in English. Even so, the first evident reaction was not from any of the Americans / American-borns in the room, but from a pure Japanese.

* * *

><p>He heard her gasp audibly, momentarily forgetting her rehearsed composure. He looked up and she was blushing again, even more profusely than before. He looked back at the script and read on. And found the actual revision.<p>

_Ah… _and he suddenly understood why the extremely composed Ms Mogami recovered a bit of her old Kyoko.

She gasped. Well, she couldn't help it. The 'revision' on the script was an entire scene – and rather long one– and just by reading she can feel her face heating up.

She sensed him looking her way. _Don't face him. Don't look up. Not now!_

She read on and was relieved that it wasn't THAT extreme. Still, it would require a whole new set of 'skills' for her to pull through. _Idiot! Now you've really done it. You have no plan and no way of getting out._

And then she was sad. A few years back, the thought of her senpai would have relieved her immensely, knowing that he will give her good advice on how to face a new role or how to execute a difficult scene. Sure, she became successful without his presence in her life in the last 4 years, but what others didn't know was she continued on facing every challenge with the principles he had taught her. Her success wasn't much hers than his.

_So why are you freaking out? He's right here, gloriously in front of you. In fact, he will be doing the scene with you. _

"**Is there something about the scene you dislike Ms Kyoko?" **Fujita-san asked. The man was probably worried she'd back down.

But she knew better. The dice has been tossed. The game has begun. The challenge has been opened. She finally looked up and faced him. Her heart fluttered wildly inside her chest. His eyes had been beautiful then, mesmerizing. She had drowned in those eyes. But now they were even more breathtaking. They were the clearest blue she had ever seen and she wished she could swim in their depths.

"**No. I was just surprised that my character would suddenly change her personality in the middle of the story. But I'm sure there is an interesting rationale behind it" **she answered, pretending calm.

"**Please, gentlemen, understand that Ms Mogami has a very pure image, which is why you chose her first and foremost for this role. But then since she is now 22 and is already a veteran actress, we at LME are also trying to tweak her image a little bit . What better way of doing that than letting her play in rather daring scene" **the president explained.

_Well, Ms Mogami should have been informed of such plans. _She thought irritably. Sometimes her boss can be too playful for her taste.

"**Ah. Ms Kyoko, I am sure that Hizuri-san will take good care of you. And wouldn't it be a relief to have your first kissing scene with someone you know, someone who have been close to you?" **the old man looked at her fondly, then to Kuon.

"**And he's not that bad looking either" **his assistant finished. That was the first time he actually said anything.

"**Right!"**

"**I thank you for your concern. I'm completely fine with the changes. I trust the President to always look out for my best interests" **she answered him politely. Though, a few grudges escaped to wrap around the said president and make him partially petrified.

"**Good! Good! I say we sign the contract right away then!"** the old man answered enthusiastically and got his pen out.

A lot of shuffling papers and scribbling were heard afterwards. She noticed that beside her, Mr Cross had suddenly fallen silent. When he looked at the man, he was facing away from her and directly to another face across the room.

Then it suddenly hit her, that familiar feeling of doom. She looked at the person across the table and realized -

- that the Demon Lord has risen.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Note: I would love those receive those reviews right about now. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Chapter 6: Start of a Second Chance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Note:** I made an error in inserting the last line break in the previous chapter, thereby including Kuon's thoughts with Kyoko's. It was an honest mistake and I am so sorry. For your guidance, please know that the line breaks serve to divide the chapter into the different perspectives of Kyoko and Kuon. The scenes may be the same but are told in their different POVs or as the scene unfolds, the POVs switch. Sorry if this is confusing. Thanks for the reviews. _(I'm trying not to feel bad about not receiving a lot of them by telling myself that I should be content with just telling the story… but I still feel bad)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuon<strong>_

He drowned himself with brandy in order to sleep. He had to surreptitiously ask the bar to send a few more bottles after he finished his first one because he didn't want his manager to know what he was doing, to know that he was affected by the golden-eyed actress more that he had actually let on. Simon always respected his personal life, the man never asked questions of personal nature, but he was also very observant and quick and knows all of his moods. He is like an older brother or an uncle who doesn't say a word but gives him a disapproving look whenever he's being difficult. _Sometimes I miss Yashiro-san very much, _he thought to himself as he chugged down the rest of the liquor. _At least he tells me when I'm being an ass or what I ought to do to make amends to Kyoko whenever I unintentionally hurt her by being cross. _

He looked out at the city of Tokyo from his hotel balcony. His eyes felt heavy, but his heart and mind are in turmoil. He wanted to hurt somebody. He wanted to scream. He wanted to go to where she was and take her far far away.

He expected that they would have a chance to talk so he can tell her about Corn. _She recognized me._ She must have felt even more confused. She must have felt betrayed – twice now, because he didn't tell her about being the real Kuon 4 years ago.

After lunch he was left talking with the folks in Rogue Talent Management Japan. When he looked back at where she was sitting, she had gone. Jaime Cross had gone too and he just couldn't let himself think about that man accompanying her. He saw the look in Cross' eyes when she entered the room, which was why he had to let a little of his real self out, to warn him. But it apparently didn't work. The bastard will surely pursue her, even just to spite him.

_She must have seen me glaring and freaked out. Or she may still be angry at me because I lied to her and she just discovered another lie. _He had to find her. He had to explain. Even if she doesn't end up forgiving him, he will still seek her out. Just to see her again… to tell her that his feelings remain the same.

He couldn't remember falling asleep. But he woke up the next day and found himself sprawled on the sofa, with the former day's clothes still on and with a badass headache. The sun was shining high on the sky which meant it must be around noon. He was thankful that he only has one appointment today, a photo shoot for another magazine at 4PM. He had enough time to clean himself up before Simon knocks on the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyoko<strong>_

She had stayed awake most of the night, thinking about him. _Corn._ It seems too improbable, so preposterous, but she will recognize Corn's face anywhere. _Tsuruga-sempai is Corn._ She brushed her face against her pillow, trying to erase the thoughts. But they clung to her like spoiled little brats. It's absurd to still think of him as her senpai when he had been absent from her life for years and in those years she had come to realize that she missed him, not only because he was her senpai, but because he was also the man who finally broke through her – _broke through and scattered all the gross feelings, all the things I have forsaken and vowed never to feel ever again. _And it was even worse that the 4 years they had been apart were not enough to make those feelings go away. Those years fed her longing, her fantasies, her ridiculous illusions, that when she finally saw him again, she wanted to run to him and… and…

_Nooooo! No, no, no, no, Kyoko. You are mistaken. You are deceived. You were merely surprised because you finally realized that your former senpai was also your beloved childhood friend. Corn had always given you good memories and you finally found him again. Who wouldn't react the way that you did?_

But she knew deep inside that what she felt was more than happiness of knowing that Corn was alive and safe. These feelings she dare not examine because doing so would put her sanity at risk.

She was still covering her face with a pillow, rubbing her nose against the soft sheet, when her mobile phone rang. Moko-san was still out, wrapping up a modeling photo shoot with Yashiro-san. She was expecting her best friend to call, to tell her that she was on her way home. But when she looked at the caller ID, it wasn't her name. It was Shotaro.

_Damn. Why do you keep calling me, idiot? Haven't I told you enough times that I won't do it?_

She decided to ignore the call. She almost welcomed the distraction of speaking with him. But she's at her wit's end trying not be too affected by her earlier encounter with Kuon and a conversation with Shotaro will just end up ruining her night.

He called two more times and then she heard the front door of the apartment close. She struggled out of her mattress and skipped to the living room to greet her best friend, momentarily pushing away the thoughts of a handsome blond man away from her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuon, following day - afternoon<strong>_

"With the rate you're going, we'll be finished here before 5:30" Simon commented as he took a 10-minute break from his photo shoot. When he went to the US, his contract with R Mandy has just expired and afterwards he was too busy with films he never bothered to take on modeling jobs, aside from those offered by his mother for her newly opened male clothing line. So when an R Mandy executive heard of his imminent return to Japan, the brand immediately sought his manager out to offer a new contract, with a ready editorial with several magazines in Japan, New Zealand, and some other countries in the Asia Pacific. Simon, foreseeing the deal with Takarada will be a fruitful one, took the offer seriously. This is why Hizuri Kuon ended up in a photo shoot, charming everyone else but his manager, despite a throbbing headache caused by his drinking binge the night before.

He took another gulp of water and didn't say a thing.

"You asked me to keep your dinner time free tonight. Will you be alright? Can I ask where you'll be going?" his manager implored, looking concerned, actually.

"Don't worry about me. The Boss asked me to come to the mansion and have dinner with him and Maria-chan" he answered. "How about you? Will you be fine?"

Simon looked at him with those Asian eyes of his and answered stoically, "I'm going to ask my girlfriend's parents for her hand in marriage. I'll have dinner at their place later".

He looked back at the man incredulously. _Simon has a girlfriend?_

But before he can think about the topic further, the photographer had started calling them for the shoot to resume.

_Damn. I should really get a life._

_**Later that day**_

"Ren-sama!" a young woman's voice called out to him and he saw Maria dashing out of the mansion doors, skipping the marble steps two at a time, to greet him.

When she finally reached him, she was already flushed with excitement and exertion. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him like she used to. He almost lost his balance.

"Whoa! Easy, Maria-chan. You're not as small as you used to be" he chuckled.

She let him go with a grin on her face and looking just a little bit contrite. He favored her with a pat on the head. He had only met Maria's mother a few occasions and never really gave much attention to her, but he knew that the lady was extremely beautiful. Looking at the daughter, he can tell that in a few years, she will exceed her mother's charms.

"I've missed you so much! I'm so glad grandfather invited you! It was ever so hard to keep your arrival a secret! Especially to onee-sama –" she trailed off, giving him a look that is both full of concern and pity. "Uhm.. would you like to go inside now? I baked a cake for you, you know! Onee-sama… erm… she taught me the recipe.." she said, as she dragged him inside the mansion.

He smiled at her, albeit rather forced, "I'd love to try that cake, Maria-chan" he assured, which pertains to more than her doubtful culinary skills. He couldn't tell her that he would love to hear about Onee-sama, but through a meaningful look, he tried to convey. He hoped the girl got the message, as they proceeded to the drawing room.

Along the way, they were met by Sebastian, who immediately informed them of his boss's wishes. "The President has asked that you join him in his private rooms. The dinner will be served there as well, Maria-sama".

"Hmp. There goes grandfather again, doing whatever he wants" she fumed. "Please just make sure to bring up the cake I baked for dessert, Sebastian-san, ok?"

"I will, Maria-sama" the man answered knowingly.

Maria led him through the rooms. He remembered being in the president's private quarters 4 years ago, with his parents, pleading with the boss to talk to Kyoko again, which the man refused. Lory said that he should be the one to talk to her as he was the one who owed an explanation. And later that day, he did. He went to the Darumaya and pleaded his case and was met with her ready farewell.

When they finally reached the room, it wasn't the same as before. Of course. To say that the décor of the room was colorful would be a serious understatement. There were overgrown mushrooms in every corner, there were live flamingos frolicking on the man-made grass, and scattered everywhere were life-sized playing cards. In another corner, he thought he even saw a striped cat.

"Oh… grandfather. I told him not to do the Alice and Wonderland theme. It would take ages for the cleaners to return this room to normal" Maria said with exasperation, as she began looking for the cosplaying old man. "It would have been better if he just played the Mad Hatter or even Alice, but guess what his favorite is? Well, the elusive Rabbit of course! The ever elusive Rabbit!" she exclaimed as she struggled through a nearby shrubbery looking for her grandfather.

"Grandfather! Is this how you greet your visitors? Come out now!"

He chuckled as he watched the president of LME dart from behind another shrub to behind an oversized dotted mushroom, all the time looking at his pocket watch, while his granddaughter tried to coax him to reveal himself to her. The man was dressed in a rabbit suit, complete with long floppy ears and a nice tuft of rabbit tail.

"Oh! Suit yourself, idiot grandfather. We'll go to the tea area without you, then" Maria huffed as she marched back to him to drag him to another portion of the room where a table is being set up by walking playing cards.

"You have to give it to your grandfather for not keeping you without amusement" he commented at the still put off Maria.

"You can only say that because you don't live with him, Ren-sama" she answered with a pout.

The walking playing cards have started serving the first course when finally, a very flustered rabbit appeared.

"Ahhh.. dinner. I thought I would be late" the rabbit exclaimed as he settled on the head of the table. "Well, well, welcome to my humble table, dear Sir".

He nodded as response to the greeting. Then suddenly, Sebastian appeared, wearing a playing card costume.

"Your other young visitors have arrived, Sir" the man said without emotion.

The LME president slurped his soup noisily before answering. "Please let them in, Sebastian".

The servant replied by bowing and immediately disappearing to fetch the other visitors.

"I didn't know you were expecting other people. Do I have to hide myself, then?" he asked the eccentric president.

"Oh, no, no, no, my boy. It was just whim of mine to invite them. I think you would enjoy some more company, especially young people like yourself. And besides, Maria won't be able to join you later tonight as she will be receiving an important telephone call, right my dear?" the man looked at his granddaughter for confirmation.

He was startled to find her blushing. "No, I am not. Besides, Hi—that person can wait. I haven't seen Ren-sama and I intend to stay here until he leaves" she said, but the blush did not go away. Her grandfather looked at her fondly, though a bit teary-eyed.

"As you say, Maria. But I think it would be best still for our other visitors to be here. It will also ensure that our Ren-sama will eat properly and not just pick on his food like what he is doing now" the old man said, the last part giving him a stern look.

He was about to make a witty retort when suddenly, Maria shrieked.

"Onee-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>end of chapter 6

* * *

><p>I know, I know, cutting it abruptly is rather cruel of me. But I've already written 5 pages and 5 is my limit. So… I guess you just better wait for the next chapter.. hehe.. it will follow soon.. I hope *wicked grin*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Chapter 7: And so the Walls Collapse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Note:** Same writing scheme - alternate POVs of Kyoko and Kuon. This is a very short chapter. The next ones will be longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko<strong>

"Onee-sama!" was the first thing she heard. But before she even heard the voice of her self-appointed little sister, her attention had been transfixed by a pair of intoxicating blue eyes.

It didn't last very long before Maria invaded her space, which effectively got her attention away from that person she most dreaded to see. She realized that Maria was looking at her sheepishly. "Anou- onee-sama..."

"What's wrong Maria-chan?" she asked, glad that her attention got shifted. But she can still feel his gaze on her.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Ren-sama. Grandfather asked me not to tell you that he'll be coming" the teenager answered.

"What makes you think I'd be angry at you? You didn't do anything wrong" she answered, brushing Maria's beautiful hair away from her face.

"Hmm... we'll, you don't seem too happy about it. And I told grandfather it's not a good idea to keep you in the dark" the girl bristled. "And he can't even greet his visitors properly!"

Despite herself, Kyoko giggled, especially when she saw the president's reaction as he hid behind one of the pseudo-bushes located in a corner of the room.

"Mo- are we going to eat or what? I'm starved" Moko-san asked with irritation. And then she faced her manager; "And you, don't just stand there. I know you want to greet that overgrown friend of yours so just get it over with"

Yashiro-san blushed and ran to greet the other visitor.

"Ren, it's good to see you man... or should I call you Kuon?" the manager greeted as the two men shook hands and patted each other's back.

"You can call me whichever. But I'm known as Kuon now so I guess that would be preferable" the blond answered with a genuine smile on his face.

"It's so weird seeing you like this" Yashiro looked up at the other man's hair "it's a wonder what a change of hair color can do".

"And don't forget his eyes! I love Ren-sama's blue eyes!" Mari exclaimed, still clutching her arm. This last remark made her turn redder than Yashiro-san. And worse, her reaction caught _his attention_. He fixed him with his gaze for almost an eternity until she realized Maria had led her to the table... beside him.

"I thought you two should have some time to talk. I know grandfather's all business when you had your mini-reunion yesterday" the girl said timidly. She wanted to tell Maria that the two of them don't need to talk but she couldn't find her voice.

"Thank you, Maria-chan" she heard him say before he sat down beside her and angled his tall frame towards her.

She refused to look at him directly, afraid to drown in his eyes again. Then she heard Maria giggle and Moko-san sigh with such exaggeration.

"Mo! You two need to seriously talk. This tension will give me a serious indigestion!"

* * *

><p>He couldn't speak. He has many things to say to her, for sure. But all of them flew away when he saw her enter the room. She wore her hair away from her face, but a few strands somehow escaped. Instead of making her look unkempt, it added to the allure of the shape of her face, her slender neck and perfect collarbones. Under her cream colored cardigan, she was wearing a light blue dress reaching just above her knees, emphasizing her perfect calves. He must have looked at her with such intensity that he didn't realize he was already sitting beside the table and facing her halfway. Then he heard her softly say: "I'm hungry. Why don't we start?"<p>

She didn't look at him again. This made his heart constrict somewhat. He began to pick on his food, not really eating, more because of nervousness rather than a sudden loss of appetite. He actually felt so alive being so near her - and actually quite hungry. He didn't notice the others looking at the two of them curiously, waiting for someone to speak up. He didn't notice that Maria kept herself from conversation. Even when the president sat beside him, his long ears flopping near his face, he was still oblivious.

It was the sudden shift in the temperature that finally got him to pay attention. Someone... or something beside him, some dark entity, muttered darkly... "and who was the person who told me that actors should take care of their bodies by eating properly...?"

She must be referring to him.

Then he saw her eyes shift and look at him. And then he suddenly found himself without chopsticks, the entity having taken them from him. The same entity also reached for his rice bowl and slowly, deliberately, cut a portion of meat and offered it to him.

"Eat" the entity said.

He opened his mouth without hesitation and took everything in one bite.

It did not stop until he had finished a whole bowl of rice. When he finally took his last bite, the entity stiffly put the utensils on the table and scrambled away.

* * *

><p><em>"OhKami-samaIamSoDEAD!"<em> the Kyoko inside screamed at her. But of course this was after the blond man finished the rest of his food. The Kyoko outside just could not let her former senpai starve himself. Especially that he already looked quite ill. Her on point and extremely keen senses immediately noticed the dark smudges under his eyes which, aside from their startling blue-ness are also bloodshot. His complexion was also a bit pasty and gray. She was so worried AND annoyed that he did not have enough will to actually put something inside his stomach, despite his obvious illness. He has truly gotten worse! Worse than when he was with Yashiro-san!

And so she berated herself as she finished the rest of her meal in stiff silence, after having ensured that the man had properly stuffed himself with nutrients and calories. She was so detached to her surroundings that it only dawned upon her that the others have agreed that she will be sent home in one of the president's luxury cars with Kuon on the wheel while Moko-san and Yashiro-san will swing by the LME building to get some new contracts that the her bestfriend will need to sign a.s.a.p., until she was actually inside the vehicle and Maria was already saying goodbye through the open passenger window.

"Goodnight onee-sama! Goodnight Ren-sama! I'm glad you two are together again!" the young teen exclaimed as she stood beside her grandfather who was still in his bunny costume.

Her grandfather whispered to her ear and she uttered a small 'eeeep!" before running away abruptly. Her grandfather chuckled with amusement.

"Don't mind her. She's just expecting a call from a young Master Eusugi*. Though she kept denying they are dating" Lory commented.

"Grandfather…!" Maria warned as she ran to the stairs of the mansion.

"Oh well, drive safe, Kuon. And you take care of our dear Kyoko"

"Thanks Boss. I will" her driver answered.

She watched the whole exchange as if she's watching a dream unfold. Then the window on her side of the car crawled shut and the vehicle began moving.

She looked at her companion who was concentrating on maneuvering through the circular driveway leading to the mansion gate. Only then did she realize that she is doomed.

And she did the only thing she was capable of doing at that moment…

...

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-saaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Note: I've actually written up to Chapter 12. They just need a little bit of editing. Let's hope I'll get around to doing that and overcome my habitual laziness. (-_-)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

_Italicized texts are thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: He said, she said<strong>

_**Kuon**_

He was suddenly overcome by a fit…

… of giggles. He couldn't help it when his whole body shook and his eyes began tearing up and at some point he even snorted (if you can just imagine that). He almost lost all self-control that he wondered afterwards how he was able to stop the car and park at the curb to wait until his current madness subsided.

What made him stop was the look on her face – she looked so stricken, her mouth agape, tear tracks on her smooth cheeks.

When he finally regained his composure, he reached out to her, held her chin and gently pushed it up to get her to close her mouth. Then he wiped away the remnants of her tears, all the while favoring her with a look that had always turned her into a statue.

"You haven't changed much, Kyoko" he said softly.

Her gaze remained fixed to his face – then suddenly she turned crimson and tried to shrug off his hand. He did not let go, though, but cupped her chin firmly. He made the mistake of letting her go the last time and he will not make the same mistake again.

"Look at me, Kyoko" he said more firmly, just to get her attention.

She stopped squirming but glued her eyes shut.

He sighed wearily. "I know you still hear me so listen well. I'm through with running away. I tried, but I remained wanting to come back. And here I am. I'm here because of you. You have always been the reason why I survived, why I never gave up. So I will not go away this time. Not unless you tell me to leave you alone." He breathed. _You're walking on a thin line, Kuon._

"I'll stay here until you see me. I want you to see me as more than a senpai, more than the man who lied to you and hurt you, betrayed you" he choked.

"I want you to see me as a man who… who loves you… who had always loved you".

When he finally finished his long due confession, he noticed that she had calmed down somewhat. Her eyes were still shut, but she had stopped squirming.

_Okay. So that was that, huh? _Of all the possible rejection scenarios he had made-up in his head, he never imagined she would shut him out and pretend she didn't hear a thing. He sighed and finally released his hold on her. He looked outside through the windshield. The street looked so empty now, probably as empty as he feels.

"You never betrayed me" she murmured.

He abruptly turned his head to face her – afraid that he was only dreaming her soft voice actually speaking to him.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It was me who assumed that you trust me enough to tell me things, when I don't really have the right to assume anything, because I was just your kohai – in fact I didn't even deserve to be your kohai… it was my fault and I was so stupid.. and ashamed – that's why I couldn't face you and I didn't get to say goodbye – I couldn't, after what I did…" she said in one breath then bowed her head.

The relief he felt was completely overwhelming that he started doing mental backflips.

"I guess we both misunderstood each other. Given that, can we agree not to dwell on the past? Now that we've told each other what we really feel, can we perhaps start over?" he answered, his voice laced with desperation and hope.

He saw here peer through her hair to look at his face but her head jerked back down when she saw his expression.

"Uhmm… is that what you really want? I mean, if that is what you prefer.. I guess it's ok then.." she mumbled.

"It would really please me if we can just start over. I mean, not the start START. I just want us to forget about the part where I kept my real identity from you and you were so hurt.." he answered nervously then he saw her nod her head slowly. He finally exhaled with relief.

"But I don't want to be your senpai" he said with utter seriousness.

This statement made her open her eyes, which instantly brimmed with tears.

Panicking, he gushed out: "I want to be your friend – I want us to be equals. You should know by now that I'm not perfect – far from perfect" (this made her shake her head violently, tears silently flowing down her face) "I'm just a man Kyoko… a man who is absolutely crazy about you"

He laughed nervously, shakily. He's afraid to go on. But he can't stop. He may never have the same chance again.

"And I don't want us to stay as just friends or colleagues. I want us to be more than that – to have a relationship, then eventually, if I can convince you, I want us to get married and have a family".

And the end of her shaking, he saw her blush, which fired up his hope a little.

He took her shoulders in his large hands gently and said as they came face to face: "But I'm willing to wait until you learn to accept this. And I will try my hardest to deserve you.. I will, truly. Because you are the only, no, you have been the only person I have ever felt this way for."

She remained silent after this, but the tears have stopped. He wiped them away and then reluctantly let go. She faced the windshield, still silent and brooding.

With nothing else to do, he shifted the gear of the vehicle and drove away from the curb. As he waited for her response, all sorts of agonizing thoughts ran through his head: rejection, hostility, denial, abandonment – all possible scenarios where she left him, cursed him and pushed him away…

It's a wonder how all the demons come out when silence prevails.

"Okay"

He turned his head towards her so violently, some part of his neck popped.

She was still sitting there but she looked more calm and composed as compared to her state just moments ago. Her hands were on her lap. She faced the road, an unreadable expression etched on her face.

"Uhmm.." he cleared his throat "did you say 'okay'"?

"I said, okay"

Then she looked back at him and their eyes met.

"Corn"

He wanted to cry with relief. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face and -

"HOOOONNNNKKK!"

There was a flash of light and a loud screech. And then she screamed. His heart stopped.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> A few chapters ago I was whining about the small number of reviews this story received. Then a few days ago after I uploaded Chapter 7, the reviews came. It's funny how I went from feeling inadequate to feeling threatened. Really, those folks who gave their reviews – you really are kinda scary. I had to watch extra carefully the words I used and how I used them. One green highlight in wordfile and I'm like "F**k what's wrong with what I wrote?". But I don't mean you shouldn't give your reviews. I still want you to. Just don't be too demanding or too critical because my English is really (I mean, REALLY) insufficient. And of course, thank you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

_Italicized texts are thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Avoiding Disaster<strong>

_**Kyoko**_

Her hands were still shaking. She noticed that his hands were shaking too. _Really, he should keep his expressions in check._ That smile would someday be the death of her – figuratively and literally.

His face was still flushed and she imagined her face would be a few shades darker. She breathed in and out deeply to calm her racing heart.

"Are you alright?" he asked so suddenly that it gave her quite a start.

She could only reply with a quick and jerky nod.

"Are you sure? You look a little… feverish" he said and then reached out to touch her.

Anticipating his touch, she abruptly closed her eyes and whimpered like a wounded animal. _Damn, why do you keep showing such weakness Kyoko!, _she scolded herself.

Then she heard him say ever so softly: "Open your eyes Kyoko".

She didn't want to and was about to shake her head to make her feelings known when a sudden thought of his face almost touching hers and his lips – those full lips bearing down upon hers – made her open her eyes in an instant – only to find that his face wasn't really that close but it wasn't that far either and actually within what she determined as a very dangerous distance.

And of course, their eyes met. His were so blue she knew she'd give everything to drown in them anytime. The near collision with a big truck because of his momentary distraction (it has not really registered to her that she was the root cause of the whole affair, and if not for his quick and sure reflexes, they wouldn't have this particular 'moment') was entirely forgotten. A near death experience just isn't as important as locking eyes with a magnificently handsome man who had just confessed his long standing affection for her. At the back of her mind, that other love-hating and bitter Kyoko is telling her to look away and shrieking all kinds of abominable words, but she can't help but be kept under the spell of his warm gaze.

Then suddenly, her eyes were caught by his lips. It was a grave mistake. So instead of calming down, her heart hammered even faster inside her chest. But she couldn't look away.

She barely heard him when he said her name softly. And she did not move away when slowly he decreased the distance between them. She knew that he must be very close indeed because she can feel his breath teasing her own lips. Her eyelids somehow drooped and all she can focus on is him and what is happening between them which is making everything else all hazy and unclear.

Then she started to vibrate.

Somehow, this became the cue for the rest of her senses and made her open her eyes fully and finally realize the very compromising position she was in and in just an instant, as if she was suddenly given super speed, she moved away from him –-

- and banged the back of her heads on the side window. All the while, she was fumbling with her phone in her purse on her lap.

She was still favoring the back of her head (while he gaped at her silly antics) when she answered her phone "Uhm, hello?", relieved that she finally found a reason to turn her attention away from him. He finally moved away and settled on his seat properly and started running his hand through his blond hair.

"Mo! Are you listening?" Moko-san shouted through the earpiece.

"Ha—hai, Moko-san" she answered, chastised. She only got a few words and they didn't make any sense.

"I asked where you are. I've sent several text messages and you didn't reply" her best friend answered irritably.

"I.. I'm here outside, in the president's car. We just arrived"

"What took you so long? Where did that man take you?"

"Oh no, we didn't go anywhere. We just talked, really. I mean, I talked and he drove and now we're here. I just had a bit of an episode – you know, the kind you always scold me about.." she replied, a little embarrassed.

"Mo! Why? What did he do?" Moko-san shouted which made her wince.

"No—he didn't do anything" she answered, looking at him then abruptly turning away, "Tsuruga—I mean, Hizuri-san didn't do anything. I just apologized for last time and he had to calm me down…"

"Hmp. Kyoko, you really should shape up. Besides, you didn't have to apologize to him. I hope you two have finally settled everything..?"

"Uhm.. well, he told me it was just a misunderstanding. We're okay now.." she said as she hazarded a glance to the man beside her.

"Good. But what are you waiting for? Why haven't you gone up here.. wait, is he still there?" Moko-san asked.

"Ah yes, we're still in the car. We just arrived…"

"MO! Why didn't you tell me? Why are we even talking about him when he's just there with you? I'm hanging up now! Let's just talk later!"

She was about to say goodbye but she was already gone.

She looked at her phone and hesitantly returned it inside her purse. Without any more reason not to look his way, she finally returned his gaze.

"I guess I should go now. I shouldn't keep you…"

She was expecting for him to protest, but instead he said "Alright, Kyoko". This made her feel a little disappointed.

He opened his door and got out. Before she realized it, he had opened her door and before her, he offered his two large hands. This made her face flush again. _Gee, this must be a record night for you, Kyoko._

She finally took his hands with hers, after a minute of contemplation. His strength helped her stand, which was fortunate because she realized that her knees were still trembling. She could have really set a record by embarrassing herself further by diving onto the pavement with the support of her jelly legs, if not for his strong arms which caught her around the waist. One moment she was almost free falling then another moment her hands were on his chest and his face was on her neck. She uttered a small sound but didn't push him away. His chest trembled under her fingertips as he chuckled in response.

He finally let her go and she almost reluctantly removed her hands from his person.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Kyoko" he said, looking into her eyes. The look he gave her then was something she hadn't encountered in years and it sent shivers down here spine. It was the Emperor of the Night, which, if possible, has only gotten more dangerous.

"UHm, what's for tomorrow..?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Didn't they tell you? We'll have our promotional shoot in the afternoon" he answered, finally letting the Emperor melt away, which was a relief.

She vaguely remembered Sawara-san telling her about a photo shoot but she didn't know it was THAT photo shoot. She was planning on mentally preparing for it, but the events in the past hour have just changed everything.

"Can I pick you up then, tomorrow?"

She nodded slowly. She didn't want to complicate things further, but he has caught her off guard. She couldn't possibly say no now. Well, she can't find a valid reason anyway.

"That's great. I will see you then. I'm glad we talked, Kyoko. Can I ask for another favor?"

_Please not a kiss. Please, I don't think I can… say no…_

"Please stop calling me Tsuruga-san or even Hizuri-san. Just use my given name – if Ren feels more comfortable, then that's okay too. But Kuon would be fine or even… Corn" he said, and blushed a little. It was an adorable sight. He looked so endearing she wanted to just stay there and let him hold her for the rest of the night.

She couldn't form a coherent reply so she just nodded her head again.

Then he smiled and all her demons died. She was so stunned that it was too late when she realized that he had reached out to her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Kyoko. I love you."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Note: Okay, did I just write a whole chapter full of fluffiness? Ugh.. Well, it was necessary. I hope this pleases you. Nobody died. It was just a false alarm.<p>

Well, it was deliberate on my part.. hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

_Italicized texts are thoughts._

At the end of the last chapter, I should have written: "End of Chapter 9" instead of Chapter 8. I apologize if this error offended your respectable sensibilities. But given the many errors I made in the actual body of the story, well, I decided to just wing it. Hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: That Old Rivalry<strong>

_**Kuon**_

He couldn't tell whether it was happiness or worry that had kept him from sleeping the night before. True, he was happy, truly happy for the first time in 4 long years because she had talked to him. Moreover, she said she was not angry at him and in fact, was never angry at him. And what amazed him to no end was that she did not push him away and did not run even after his ardent confession. The way she felt in his arms was more than enough to fill him with happy thoughts for a long time.

But he is still plagued with worry because he is Kuon, that lonely boy full of insecurities and he is still dealing with Kyoko, who is anything BUT ordinary. What if she suddenly changed her mind during the course of the night? What if, after sleeping on it, she realized the seriousness of his intentions and suddenly freaks out?

And so he tossed and turned – alternately feeling bliss and disquiet, ecstasy and anxiety, certainty and doubt. He got out of bed when the early morning rays of the sun told him that the most hopeful day (or probably the opposite) has finally arrived.

He was scooping ground coffee beans into his coffeemaker when he suddenly remembered what he forgot the night before.

"Shit" he cursed himself. He forgot to get her number.

He remembered a year ago, she had to deal with a stalker who somehow got a hold of her LME mobile number. He followed the incident with an almost maniacal obsession. He also remembered that she had to change her contact number as part of the action plan to deal with her stalker. This was confirmed by Lory when, against better judgment, he decided to call the president to check up on her. Lory refused to give her number to him that time, though, which was one of his failed attempts of challenging him to confront Kyoko.

He got his mobile phone from his bedside table and dialed the LME trunkline then asked to be connected to Sawara-san. Fortunately, the man's office phone was set to directly reroute incoming call to his work mobile number when he is out of office. It was still very early in the morning and the man who answered the line was clearly sleeping when his call came in.

"Hello, Sawara-san? It's me, Ren"

"Huh?" the sleepy voice on the line grumbled. Then there was a bit of fumbling and it seemed as if the phone was dropped on the floor and then picked up again. Finally, the man answered clearly: "Ren? Tsuruga Ren?"

"Yes, it's me"

"We haven't used that name in a long time…"

"I know" he chuckled in response "you can call me Kuon if that would make you more comfortable"

"Well, Ren or Kuon, doesn't matter. You still sound like you anyway" Sawara said dismissively.

"Of course. Look, I'm sorry for waking you up, Sawara-san, but I need a favor. I need to get Kyoko's mobile number. We were together at the President's place last night. She agreed for me to pick her up on the way to the photoshoot this afternoon but I forgot to ask for her current number"

"Oh. Sure, I'll send it to you as soon as we hang up. But she won't be in her apartment, you know. The filming for one of her dramas must be starting as we speak. Her call time is 6am today", the manager explained.

"I see, when can I find her then?" he asked.

"Uhh.. wait, let me recall… it's on Ginzai Park in downtown Tokyo. She'll be there until 12 or so"

"That would be perfect. I can pick her up from there and take her to lunch on the way to LME" he answered with an almost boyish delight.

"That's good. I'm glad you are available. Our Kyoko can be quite a handful. She has her own driver and bodyguard but she still insists on using public transport" the man on the other end grumbled.

He chuckled and answered: "Well, that's what makes her special, Sawara-san"

Sawara sighed. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has constant headaches dealing with paparazzi and possible mobbing of rabid fans and petty stalkers. Imagine the old you without Yashiro-san. That's what I have to deal with every single day".

He felt the man's pain. After all, he had been worried about her every single day and for four years running.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her"

"I know, Kuon. But do you have a car? Or will you use hers? I can give you the number of Sanosuke, her driver"

"It's fine. I borrowed one from the president"

"That's good. You two are both high profile talents now so my only advice is for you to be as discreet as possible. I'll inform Sanosuke of your plan so that he'll know that he can trust you. He can be quite protective of our Kyoko. He's the bald guy in a three-piece suit" Sawara said.

"Thank you, Sawara-san. I will get to her as discreetly as possible" he promised.

"Good. I will send you her mobile number shortly" the older man answered.

"Sorry for waking you up so early" he apologized.

"Ah. It's nothing. I've had worse wake up calls in the past. And I'm glad that you're back. She has never been the same since you left".

He hung up from the call after thanking the manager again. The last comment from Sawara made him wonder. Could it be that he's much nearer to this goal than he thinks? And for the first time in 4 years, he grinned like schoolboy, and despite the lack of sleep for two days in a row now, he whistled softly as he went through his breakfast.. of sorts.. If she would see him now, she would think that a mug of black coffee and a stale muffin would not constitute a real breakfast. Then he grinned even wider. Now he has another excuse to take her out to lunch and keep her to himself longer. It's turning out to be a much better day than he initially anticipated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyoko<strong>_

She is pissed. It must be because of a serious need for more sleep and relaxation. But there are other things – on of these is her show's current guest star, Kimura Senjo. Their filming had started very early. The entire episode will be filmed for 2 days. Despite getting home late last night and sleeping for only 2 hours, she was already up and about by 5 am and on set at 6. But her co-star not only arrived an hour after the call time, but the moment he entered the set, he had acted like royalty. The entire filming staff had to work double time just to get him ready, but despite everyone else's effort, the idiot had shamelessly flirted with every girl younger than 35 who were on set instead of getting to work and preparing for his role.

She was getting ready, herself and commonly, something like this would not bother her too much, then he began to pester her as well. She almost believed that he was also hitting on her, almost… but that was highly unlikely, given that she was dressed in her combat fatigues and had put on an icy glare the minute he invaded her personal space. Still, she found herself brushing off his hands away from her in between takes. It had become so uncomfortable and frustrating because she can't focus on her role with him distracting her like that. The morning had started out as completely unpleasant for everybody on set that the director called a 15 minute break by around 9:30am. She sighed in frustration and settled on her chair. She was about to utter a short silent prayer that his attention be focused on someone else for the duration of the break so she can recover her equilibrium when suddenly, his arm was draping over her shoulder.

She was just about to remove his arm away from her person and not so very gently, when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Oi! Who do you think you are, putting your hands on my property?" the unmistakable tenor voice said none too nicely.

_Great! Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse…_

Her co-star was momentarily stunned and had no choice but to look back at the person who spoke up – and seeing who it was, immediately took his hand off her.

Despite being 'rescued' by Sho (though she could have pretty much taken care of herself), she was somewhat relieved.

"That's a smart boy" Sho commented with a smirk. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'll take away my girl for a little while" then she felt his arm snaking around her torso.

He didn't have enough time to react. She suddenly executed a move she learned recently as part of her martial arts lessons. One moment, Sho had a triumphant smirk on his face and the next he had put on an ugly grimace. His expression and the fact that she had successfully pinned his arm on his back gave her quite a satisfaction.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Sho hissed.

"I just want to correct something, Fuwa-kun" she answered, stressing his last name "I am not your girl".

Sho, still holding on to a shred of dignity, retorted.. "Baby, don't be too shy. I'm sure that everyone will understand your obsession with me. After all, we grew up together and are now both part of showbusiness. All we have is each other.." he teased.

Then she tightened her grip and pulled his arm farther down making him squirm. Suddenly, his whole cocky demeanor disappeared. "Look, if you just let me go, we can talk alright! Don't make a scene"

"What's the problem, Fuwa-kun? Is this too much for your gentle constitution?" she teased back with a voice laced with menace.

A few snickers were heard all around. The people didn't bother to break the confrontation and just stood there mesmerized by the scene unfolding before them.

"What has gotten into you? We're in public for pete's sake!" Sho hissed in between clenched teeth.

Realizing the meaning of what he just said, she abruptly let go. It only took a few seconds for her former best friend and current rival to take advantage of this. He used his strength and height to capture her other arm, turn her around and pin her against him in a locked embrace.

_Damn, that was stupid, Kyoko._

She heard her captor chuckle in triumph. He smelled her hair as a demonstration of their 'closeness' making it as if their entire confrontation was just a little quarrel between lovers.

"You're such a naughty girl, you know" he whispered to her but it was loud enough to be heard by those nearest to them.

She shivered with disgust. 6 years ago she would have given anything just to have him near her like this. But so much had changed and she longed for someone else's arms to take her.

"Let me go" she spat.

"No no. Not yet. I have to remind you of our appointment later today" Sho whispered, still teasing.

"I never agreed to that"

"You never said no"

"Let me go, Sho. Just leave me alone!" she screamed. It didn't matter if everyone else hears.

"OH baby don't say that.."

.

.

.

"Didn't she just tell you to let her go?" a deep voice from the crowd said. It was full of unconcealed menace.

_That voice…_

"Let her go now, punk".

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>yehahaha.. I cut this chapter into 2 parts.. got to lazy typing.. XO<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

_Italicized texts are thoughts._

* * *

><p>Gosh, this fanfic has only been here for a wee bit of time and it has already received more than 90 reviews. Only one other story of mine has received this much reviews and it's been published for more than 2 years. I'm so happy. You guys make me so happy that I want to leave my day job just so I can just keep on writing… hahaha…but I need to feed myself and there's the rent and the internet bills, blah blah blah.. XD Anyway, here's to you – for all your wonderful feedback.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Unavoidable Trap<strong>

_**Kuon**_

"Let her go now, punk" he said.

At the back of his mind, the consequences of his words and actions have been considered and reconsidered. But seeing her there, enveloped inside the bastard's arms was enough to make him lose every bit of caution and restraint.

The blond head looked back at him, at first confused, then barked angrily, "Why the hell do you care?"

There was no mistaking that the voice came from him because the crowd has parted, seemingly to avoid the dark and forbidding aura around his body. But so far no one has really recognized who he was and his meager disguise which consisted of a black nondescript baseball cap pulled low upon his head paired with a long-sleeved dark gray hoodie still proved somewhat effective.

It took less than a minute for Fuwa Sho to overcome his confusion. His angry frown was replaced with wide-eyed recognition.

"You!" the boy spat, pointing at him and releasing Kyoko at once.

He smirked back at the rocker. "I'm glad you finally regained your senses, Fuwa-san. I didn't want to personally take your tentacles off her. Who knows what damage I may accidentally inflict in the process?"

Visibly rattled, Sho retorted: "You have no business here, you – you overgrown Ken doll!"

"I'm not here for you, Fuwa Sho" he answered without humor. Then he glanced at the object of his affection who had immediately distanced herself from her captor, "Are you alright, Kyoko?" he asked shifting into a more gentle tone.

She nodded but remained silent.

Fuwa was irritated by this response. "Who do you think you are just marching in here, huh? You foreign folks really don't have good breeding, eh?" the rocker mocked, putting on an air of nonchalance by brushing his pseudo blond hair away from his face.

He was about to give another bristling retort, but another voice interjected.

"I think I should ask you the same question, Shotaro", Kyoko said evenly. Slowly and almost seductively, she walked towards him and he momentarily forgot about the punk.

"I don't remember inviting you" she added as she stopped just in front of him but was still speaking to her childhood friend. Then she turned her back to him and faced Fuwa as if challenging the rocker to come between them if he can.

"And just so you know, I already said yes to another invitation so I don't really have time for you", she finished, leaning towards him.

Instinctively, he put his right arm around her small waist and looked at Fuwa with condescension. He could see the other man's disbelief. It must be the very first time that a girl turned him down, and worse, she did it in front of a crowd and in favor of another man who he despised.

And as a parting blow, she said with an air of dismissiveness: "If you want to schedule an appointment, you should talk to my agency. Goodbye".

For a few seconds, Fuwa's rage was visible on his face, with fists clenched at his sides. He was about to throw a tantrum… then seemed to shrug it off. He hung his head for a moment then looked back at them with a forced smirk.

"Oh well, you could have told me earlier. I didn't know you had other plans. I was thinking that when we talked yesterday you were free. But it doesn't matter…"

The rocker's last words were a faint but melodic murmur:

"You'll come back to me anyway, because you're mine".

After Shotaro's exit, there was a full minute of silence then suddenly, whole set erupted in a raucous applause. A few of the men even hooted.

His arm, still around her waist, stiffened protectively but she held him down until it relaxed. Then she disentangled herself, took a deep breath and bowed down. "I'm sorry for the trouble, everyone. I think we should get back to our jobs".

Her apology effectively neutralized the crowd and in a few seconds, the noise died down into subdued whispers as the rest of the cast and crew drifted off to their rightful spots.

Out of the crowd, a woman walked to them. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black tank top. She had curly black hair tied back in a careless ponytail and deep dark eyes that seemed to look at the two of them inquisitively.

Kyoko bowed again, this time with much more fervor. "I'm so sorry director Kamachi! I had no idea that idiot would come!"

The lady chuckled. "Hush, Kyoko-chan. I have been anticipating something like this ever since I signed on with this project. I'm actually surprised it only happened now, given your superstar status".

He saw her blush reach the back of her neck.

"Thank you" she added meekly.

Then the director looked at him, "And you. I know you" she pointed.

He should have figured he'd be found out soon enough – with his unnatural height and the blond hair peeking out of his cap.

"I'm glad to meet you, director" he answered politely. _At least she doesn't seem pissed with what just happened on her set._

The lady smiled in response. "I didn't know you two were an item…" she commented good-naturedly.

Kyoko shook her head violently. But before she can add a verbal denial, he intercepted.

"We are not. Not yet, anyway. But I was hoping that we would be, before I return to America".

He saw Kyoko's back become rigid.

"Oh, and when is that?" Director Kamachi asked with great interest.

"Next Tuesday" he answered, glancing at object of his affection, wondering what her face is showing at that very moment.

"That soon huh? Well, good luck to you" the director answered, looked at Kyoko's face and stifled a laugh. "Well, if you have time later, I hope we can talk about a possible guest starring role for this show. I'm thinking of introducing a foreign character – an agent of some sort – who will have a romantic relationship with our lead role, Maya Stone" she added and winked at him.

He smiled formally and answered, "I would be very interested in that, Director. I will talk to my manager about setting up a meeting with you".

"Great!" the lady exclaimed and for a moment she looked much younger.

He bowed as the director happily skipped away. Everything seemed to have gone well in the end, except, probably, Kyoko and her response to another bold advance from him.

He smiled to himself and put his hand at the small of her back, startling her. "I think you should see your make-up artist now, Kyoko. You wouldn't want to finish filming too late and miss our lunch date, right?"

With this, she responded with a small "eeeep" and scampered away, leaving him as enchanted as ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyoko<strong>_

"So who is that stud you're dating, Kyoko-chan?" the hairdresser asked the moment she sat in front of the mirror of her dressing room.

The make-up artist looked over at them, waiting for her confession.

"Anou—he's not my… we're not dating…" she answered, her face turning red. _Hizuri-sempai, my boyfriend? That's just preposterous! _But for a moment there she did wonder. What exactly is their relationship?

"So you mean to say Fuwa Sho was really you're boyfriend, but then you met someone else and you're thinking of replacing him?" the hairdresser asked again while fixing her hair.

"NO! That's not it! Shotaro and I were never together! Never!" she denied vehemently that both the hairdresser and the make-up artist backed off a couple of steps.

There was full minute of silence and disorientation and she began to think that she might have overreacted.

The make-up artist chuckled nervously and risking safety, returned to beside to fix her foundation. "Well, I never thought Fuwa Sho was such a rude guy, right Akira-san? He seemed so mean to you".

Akira-san, the hairdresser, responded with a quick nod and returned to fixing her hair, moving a little more cautiously than before.

"But the guy who came to see you was a real gentleman" the make-up artist added, as if asking for a confirmation.

"And he's also dreamy. Is it true he is not Japanese? I heard Fuwa-san call him a foreigner" Akira-san, who seemed to have recovered from her shock, asked again.

"Uhmm…" she can only respond. She doesn't want to reveal too much about her 'visitor'.

Again, the make-up artist elbowed the hairdresser which seemed to make the girl finally shut up. Then she commented as she put the final touches on her face: "Kyoko-chan is so lucky being followed around by handsome men".

The hairdresser sighed in agreement.

_Lucky? I feel like I'm the most cursed little person in the whole word._

Well, maybe in relation with Shotaro, she felt really unlucky. But with the other person – the one she doesn't know what do with or without – she felt entirely the opposite. When she heard his voice above Shotaro's creepy whispering, she immediately felt as if she had been physically freed. It was also different when he held her. When it was Shotaro's arms around her she felt suffocated and somewhat threatened, like a bug about to be squashed... if that makes any sense. But when it was his arms, well arm – touching just a very small part of her body, she almost couldn't breathe from anticipation and… excitement. She felt her face grow hot with this last thought and she tried to literally shake them away.

"Uhmm… Kyoko-chan, you should stay still. We don't want your make-up to become messy…" the make-up artist said.

She sat up stiffly after this and the hairdresser giggled. "I bet Kyoko-chan is thinking about Mr Gorgeous!"

She wanted to deny it, but her make-up was still being retouched and so she couldn't shake her head. And well, further rebuffing this terrible truth will just keep her from getting out of the great big hole of denial she had dug out for herself.

Then there was a knock on the door, followed by an announcement of the production assistant that filming will resume in 5 minutes. She had no choice but let go of her other disturbing thoughts and focus on channeling her character. When she got out of the dressing trailer, she had transformed into Maya Stone, the sexy but deadly agent, the scourge of the undead.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to the consistent reviewers of this story. I can't mention every single one of you but I hope you keep on being so generous and wonderful!<p>

I haven't described Maya Stone very much because this character will not be the focus of this fanfic. And if you would notice, the scenarios are always based on the perspective of either Kyoko or Kuon. I shouldn't have written it this way… it's really hard… (-_-) oh well, what's done is done. I was too ambitious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

_Italicized texts are thoughts._ **Bold scripts are conversations in English. **_**Bold italics are tv dialogue.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Perfect Partnership<strong>

"**I reckon you had an eventful morning"** Simon commented as they waited on the sidelines while the set design is being finished.

He had emerged from his dressing room already in costume to find his manager waiting for him while sipping bottled green tea. He didn't reply, anticipating a very professional and subdued scolding. Nothing can ruin his great mood. He doesn't even mind that the two of them are attracting the attention of the staff and crew, especially the women. He just fixed his cuffs and smoothed out his dark gray coat.

"**You don't seem to be bothered by having your face plastered all over the gossip sites"**, Simon added while recapping the bottled tea and fixing him with a serious gaze.

Simon must be referring to his alleged appearance in a filming set of a popular Japanese tv series. Apparently, someone from the staff of the said production took a photo of him that morning, not knowing who he really was and posted it online. One of the commenters concluded that the man on the photo was none other than the Hollywood star, Hizuri Kuon, who, as known to everyone, was in Japan at the very moment. This was shared by one fan then another and another, until it became a trending topic within the next few hours. When somebody asked why he was on the set of that particular series, everyone else began to look for a connection. It wasn't very long and an ardent fan of Dark Moon posted these words: _"Of course he [obviously referring to him] was there to see Kyoko. They were dating a few years back, since they appeared together in Dark Moon"._ From this, his fans then researched about this _Kyoko_, the girl he left behind in Japan. What they found out, of course, made them instant fans of the gifted actress who was not as unpopular as they thought she was. By the time he finished wardrobe and make-up at around 2pm, the relationship between the Hollywood star and the number 1 actress of Japan is already the hottest trending topic in almost all of the gossip and entertainment sites around the globe.

He only found out about this new development when his overly meddlesome and hyperactive father phoned him from the States less than hour ago to get his confirmation that he and Kyoko are finally 'together'. For him, it was an accomplishment of sorts. Kyoko always thought of herself as below him, and her rejection of him was more like a rejection of herself. But with the mostly positive response from his fans and her fans, she might finally believe that they can be together. Also, he kept thinking about that Fuwa punk. Even if it was only a half-truth (or maybe just one-third of the truth…) his connection with Kyoko may actually discourage the rocker from even dreaming a possible reconciliation with her.

"**I think whatever those gossips are, they will have a good impact on the reception of this movie"**, he answered, trying to sound very businesslike although he was very much tempted to grin like a fool.

Simon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was about to add another comment to further prove his innocence when something spectacular caught his attention.

One moment he was formulating a convincing reason inside his head and the next he felt completely disoriented… or was it because he held his breath, or rather she took his breath away just by standing there. Across the room, she emerged like a vision – every single part of her perfect and refined. She was wearing an exquisite kimono in coral pink, designed with cherry blossoms. Her hair was set to frame her lovely face with dark locks. Her lips, tinged with a very light shade of pink, formed a soft half smile, an expression both sweet and guarded. Even Simon just stood beside him looking at her, dumbfounded. His manager had never seen her 'transform', but he has- countless times, but he still can't stop being mesmerized. _When will you realize your power, Kyoko?_

The way she is now would make it extra hard for him to keep his professional façade. A possessive part of him wanted to envelope her with his arms and to take her away so that no one else can see her.

Finally, after a realizing that everyone else was waiting for him, he walked towards the set and joined her.

"Now, this is absolutely perfect!" the photographer, a scrawny man with black rimmed glasses, exclaimed. The man looked at Kyoko, truly admiring her that he became sorely tempted to strangle the guy, cordial as he is.

"Alright!" the man then exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "For the first part of the shoot, you must be as far away from each other as possible. You must act your individual characters in such a way as to show that you two have not met and that you are very different from each other. Is this understood?"

He nodded in acknowledgement and she did the same, her focus was on the photographer the rest of the time as if he wasn't even there. But he can't be angry about this. After all, he was her role model of a consummate professional. Though right then, he doesn't feel at all like a professional. He was so nervous while she seemed so serene and unruffled. It was almost too painful to think that he doesn't affect her now in any manner. Then he remembered how she blushed and stuttered earlier when they were alone together and he was somewhat relieved. _You loved her for her unwavering determination and dedication, after all. Just remember that. There's time for other things. Just be patient a little longer, Kuon._

Inside, he looked for his character – a cool, serious and reserved businessman who does not have time for personal relationships. It wasn't very hard because he had lived the past 4 years this way; travelling, working and working even more. The only time he spent away from work he spent with his parents.

The photographer gave instructions for them to settle on the opposite sides of the set. In one shot, he was standing on the left, with an expression of thoughtful concentration while she sat demurely on a Victorian chair on the right. The closest they got together was on the set with a bench where she was instructed to sit down on one side, looking far away, while he stood beyond the opposite end, looking at the opposite direction, his coat draped over one shoulder.

Every shot was perfect and the photographer couldn't be more delighted. "I think we're ready for the next set" he commented loudly as he examined the photographs he had taken in the past half hour. "Wardrobe change, everyone!" Immediately the assistants and staff scrambled to lead the two of them to their respective dressing rooms. He didn't have time to even talk to her and tell her what a pleasure it was to finally work with her again. _Just keep your cool. You'll have your chance._

* * *

><p>It was a relief to finally be away from him. Of course, he was still out there, in his own dressing room, surrounded by people who will try to make him more handsome than he already is. But at least he's not in the same room. Having him so near was torture. It took a lot of energy and self-control for her to keep looking away from him. When she saw him standing there, his blond hair and blue eyes, wearing that perfectly tailored suit, she was completely taken. And of course there was his expression when he saw her – a mixture of surprise and perhaps… longing. <em>No! That's not it. There must be something wrong with your eyes Kyoko or maybe he was just too far away. <em>But her mind kept replaying his words earlier when he took her out for lunch. _I should never have agreed to that… that date…_ The whole time they were eating, if he wasn't looking at the food, he fixed her with such an intense gaze she could barely swallow her own food and she wanted to run away and hide under a rock. A lot of men have looked at her in different ways, sometimes even more intense, other times their expressions were downright lascivious. But they only looked at her when she's playing a part, a character. They never looked at the plain, boring and uninteresting Kyoko. But he was different. And his expressions directed at her never made her feel threatened or violated, but rather, she felt wanted, adored, even desired, which is really ridiculous because he must have been with hundreds of women who are infinitely more beautiful and sophisticated than she would ever be.

In the past 4 years, she had gone from being conflicted about her feelings to realizing that he had destroyed all of her guards. She had completely and utterly fallen for him – for that she has no doubt. But this does not mean she deserved him in any way. No. He's a superstar, an international icon! And she's just a fledgling actress who doesn't even have any filming experience outside of Japan. The world would criticize him for choosing her over those gorgeous, blonde and long legged women in Hollywood. She couldn't let him jeopardize his career to satisfy her selfish need to be wanted and cherished.

"So what's it like working with your boyfriend again, Kyoko-chan?" her make-up artist asked, full of excitement.

She was momentarily unable to reply. _Boyfriend? Please, don't tell me I have to explain the situation again…_

"You're so nosy, Tama-chan. I don't think Kyoko-chan's boyfriend changed much after he revealed his true identity. I always watch TMZ* and The Insider* and they always say that Hizuri-san is the nicest actor in Hollywood" the girl in-charge of wardrobe said with pride. "So you see he's still like the Tsuruga Ren we used to know".

She smiled softly at the two. _He is nice, alright. But he's much more than that…_

"So? How have the two of you been communicating the whole time? How did you get to keep everyone in the dark about your relationship?" Tama-chan asked.

"But we're not –"

"Are you planning on getting married?" Rika, the wardrobe stylist added.

"Wha—what? Getting married?"

Both girls nodded at her expectantly. However, her mind had just shut down.

She was rescued by a knock on the door by the photographer's assistant, calling for her to resume the photoshoot in 5 minutes.

"Awww.. party pooper.." Tama exclaimed at this.

"But you'll answer our questions later, right, Kyoko-chan?" Rika asked with the other girl nodding at the background.

She couldn't say a thing. She was caught up between trying to find her demure and very traditional character in preparation for the next set and resolving the implications of the phrase "getting married" inside her head. They immediately led her out just to be assaulted by his blue eyes.

The girls on either side of her both stammered in greeting.

"Hi—Hizuri-san!" Rika squeaked and then bowed.

"Hello ladies. I hope you don't mind, but can I escort Kyoko to the set?" he asked so smoothly that the two girls completely handed her over to him without a fuss.

He thanked them and at once ushered her forward, his large hand touching the small of her back. "I just wanted to ask you.. have you heard anything?" he said softly.

She was still somewhat disoriented and his hand touching her in such a manner is making her heart beat so fast, she could only reply: "Huh?"

"Someone took my photo earlier and posted it online. They found out it was me who visited you. I've asked Sawara-san for Director Kamachi's number and I already apologized to her. I just didn't want you to be surprised" he explained as they walked slowly back to the set.

Thankfully, he had removed his hand from her body and she can breathe more normally. She carefully considered her response, she didn't want to overreact but she must have been so transparent because he suddenly assured her.

"Don't worry too much about it. I think it would be a great publicity for us to be seen together most times. I mean, we are going to make a movie together after all. And we don't want Fuwa to bother you again…" he said.

_Is it me or does he sound a little – unsure?_

"I'm not worried. I just don't want to do anything that will damage your reputation. I hope it's not a big issue for your agency…?" she answered, quite surprised that her voice trembled only a little.

"There's nothing to be concerned about my reputation. Just don't listen too much to what people say, okay? No matter what happens, you are more important to me than anything" he said, looking at her with those blue blue eyes again.

Before she could form a coherent reply, the photographer interrupted.

"Oh there you are! We've been waiting for you! My staff has never been this excited with a photoshoot. I have to say, you two are perfect together! Such a lovely couple".

Everyone around him nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get you two all set up and in position. Work first, romance later" the man grinned at them and they reluctantly shifted to work mode.

_Wait…! What couple?_

**Later that day…**

"Mo! Why am I the last one to know?" was the greeting she received from Moko-san as she entered their apartment.

She didn't know what her bestfriend meant and can only look at her in confusion.

"Uhm.. Moko-san, did I do something wrong?" she asked submissively.

"I thought I'm your best friend and I only learned about your serious relationship with that blond man on tv!" Moko replied.

She became even more confused. As far she knows, the photoshoot for the new movie as well as the filming details is still being kept under wraps so there shouldn't be any type of tv coverage about it. Unless…

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about.."

Her bestfriend ran to the living room and she followed. She saw her reach for the remote. "Are you honestly telling me that you don't know anything about this?" Moko asked as she skipped several news channels until she reached one showing a popular primetime showbiz talk show.

"_**And what is the trending topic today, you might ask… well, what else but the discovery of a long time love affair between two popular celebrities.." **_The screen beside the enthusiastic host showed photos of her and Kuon, side by side and with the caption: 'Secret love of the most famous Hollywood bachelor is finally revealed'. She read it with abject horror.

"_**That's right folks, earlier today the web has become abuzz with the news that a famous celebrity visited the set of a popular primetime tv series starring Japan's top actress, Kyoko. Some inquisitive individuals took photos of the said celebrity and it was later found out that he was none other than Kuon Hizuri, hollywood's number 1 actor and most sought after bachelor".**_ While the host continued her spiel, a slideshow of the candid photos was being flashed on the screen. It showed the two of them standing together, his arm around her torso while she was leaning onto his chest. It showed such a comfortable intimacy that she couldn't believe she was really looking at herself on that photo.

"_**If you are an avid Kuon Hizuri fan, you may have seen this particular clip which was aired just after Mr Hizuri arrived here in Japan…**_**" **The screen started replaying another clip from a different show where Kuon was surrounded by 4 hosts and is being interviewed. The highlight of the clip, he said:

_**"Well, I've met a lot of interesting individuals, professionally. But no one has stood out to interest me in any romantic manner"**_ he answered politely.

_**"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"**_ the older female host finally asked, her look challenging him.

He paused for a bit. **"Perhaps, because I've already met someone I want to be with, someone who I have not forgotten after all these years. And for me, this person can never be replaced by anyone else".**

Then the clip was cut and the host continued her script. _**"There is very little doubt now that our beloved bachelor was referring to his longtime girlfriend, Kyoko".**_

The male host beside her then asked: **"**_**But why do you think did they decide to hide this relationship from the public, Momoe-chan? It seems to me that there was some sort of falling out during the time they were not together…"**_

"_**Well, if you would remember Hisaki-san, Hizuri-san transferred to the US more than 4 years ago and if Kyoko has just turned 22, then she was still 17 – a minor – that time. Surely they did it to protect her career. And also, we know what happens to relationships when they are overly publicized"**_ the female host answered knowingly.

"_**Hmm.. that makes sense. Though if I was a Kuon or Kyoko fan, I would still want to hear a confirmation from them that their relationship does exist"**_

"_**Well, we are yet to receive any comment from either celebrity. But we will keep you posted, everyone!" **_

The program moved on to another segment and Moko-san turned off the television.

From shock or maybe fatigue, she flopped down on the couch unceremoniously, her eyes still glued to the blank screen.

"Mo, Kyoko. What really is going on?" her best friend asked, holding her hand. She must have looked as if she's about to lose it that she was able to receive such warmth.

"I don't know, Moko-san. I really don't know".

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>I just received a review from one of my followed fanfiction writers! Woohooo! Sorry if I can't post new chapters as swiftly as I should. I just had my first night class in graduate school and I still have work during the day. It really is sad…<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

**Chapter 13: The Happy Ending… almost**

* * *

><p>During the short ride to the mansion, she fell asleep. It was almost the break of dawn and she had been awake all night, thinking about him, about things, about everything. Fatigue reinforced by the steady hum of the vehicle acted like a lullaby which tempt her, slowly, to slumber.<p>

Through the course of the night, she might have drifted off and in that shallow dreamlike state, she heard his words again. He called her name softly, almost like a murmur, and she felt safe. _How can she feel this way when all around her there is chaos? _But his voice was softly insistent. Before she completely succumbed, however, her mobile phone rang. She was momentarily disoriented until she realized that there was an incoming call. It was the president.

Within the hour, the driver arrived with one of the numerous unmarked black sedans of LME to take her to the president's home. She was surprised that it's already almost 4 am. It seemed to her as if only a couple of hours has passed since she and Moko-san talked in the living room of their apartment.

"_Mo, Kyoko. What really is going on?" her best friend asked._

"_I don't know, Moko-san. I really don't know" she cried in response, putting her head on her hands. Her best friend becomes annoyed whenever she acts like a child and so she chose not to show her tears. But unlike most times, Moko-san stayed beside her to gently pat her back._

_After a while, she said: "You know, you shouldn't be too affected by these things. As long as you know yourself and what you believe in, it's fine. Have you and that man talked about the status of your relationship – at all?"_

_She looked back at her best friend. "Uhm… well, he did talk. I just listened most of the time. He apologized and told me he wasn't angry after I apologized to him about my behavior the last time…"_

"_He should. He had no right to be angry with you, you know. He was the one keeping deep dark secrets about his past" Moko exclaimed indignantly._

_She wondered why everyone assumed Tsuruga-san should have told her. She was nothing to him, just a useless kohai. He even apologized for not telling her, which was completely unnecessary._

"_Anyway, we had lunch earlier and everything was fine". Then she remembered the incident with Shotaro. "But before then, when he picked me up from the set, things got a little bit out of hand"._

_Moko inquired with those expressive eyes. She sighed and began to narrate how Sho disrupted the filming by flaunting himself to everyone and assuming that she had said yes to his invitation a couple of days ago and how she was already irritated by that and failed to control her temper and that's how things got out of hand – there was a scuffle between her and Shotaro and then Kuon arrived and rescued her. _

_She paused for a few seconds, thinking about his gallantry._

"_And?" her best friend prodded._

"_Well, Shotaro recognized him. And they had a short argument. I didn't want it to blow out of proportion so I stepped in and… and…" she stammered and blushed, remembering the way she insinuated herself between the two of them and made Kuon touch her to shut Shotaro up. "I just had to get that idiot away before Kuon hurts him. Not that I care about Shotaro, but I didn't want Kuon to tarnish his reputation just to defend me…"_

_Her friend just sat there and waited for her to continue, but she had nothing more to say. After a while it was Moko who continued the conversation._

"_Let me guess what's going inside that weird brain of yours. You think that all of this would somehow hurt the image of your dearest Kuon –" _

_She started to react at this but Moko-san silenced her with a withering look._

"—_and you think that you will somehow be the cause of his downfall from stardom"._

_She nodded gravely after a bit of hesitation._

_Her best friend sighed loudly. "You know what's wrong with you? You always think it's your fault when somebody screws up. Mo! Wake up! You're dealing with grown men! Shotaro has been hounding you for months thinking and hoping he would still have the chance to get together with you. Which I think is a revolting idea." (She nodded at this but her face still showed doubt and disbelief) "And that overgrown brute from Hollywood had just practically confessed in front of the world that he's head over heels in love with you!" (She shook her head violently at this but Moko just stared at her sternly) _

"_The point is, they can decide on their own what to do with their lives. Whatever consequences there may be because of their decisions – whether or not that involves being with you – will not be your fault but theirs"._

"_What's important for you is: What do you want? Do you want to stay here moping around with that childish rockstar wannabe calling you every single minute or do you want to be with that blond and blue eyed Prince Charming of yours?"_

"Kyoko-sama, we have arrived" the driver said kindly. She woke up in an instant, wondering why, of all things, would she dream about her conversation with Moko-san a few hours before.

Sebastian was waiting at the entrance. He opened the door for her. She thanked the driver and followed the butler inside the mansion.

"Kyoko-sama, the president is still in a meeting. Maria-sama has requested that you join her in the meantime" the butler said as they reached the grand staircase.

"I would love that, Sebastian-san" she answered calmly. She was somewhat relieved that she would get to spend some time to relax before facing the president. She was on edge and still as restless as a caged mouse.

They continued on to the 2nd floor until they reached Maria's door. Sebastian has barely opened it but Maria was already rushing towards her.

"Onee-sama!" she cried and embraced her like they haven't seen each other for ages.

She smiled despite the lack of sleep and general cheerfulness in the past 24 hours.

Detaching from her, Maria surveyed her face with concern. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I've been better, though" she said. She couldn't lie with those big eyes looking at her like that.

The teen led her inside the room and they sat down on her fluffy pink bed.

"Is it really true? Fuwa Sho came to your set and harassed you?" Maria asked suddenly but then quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry onee-sama… I asked Sano-chii what happened when I saw you on tv and he said that _the punk Fuwa _tried to get close to you. He told me not to tell grandfather that he told me. The director also told everyone to keep it under wraps; Sano-chii heard her giving instructions to the filming crew. Good thing Ren-sama was there. I knew he would take care of you" Maria said, giving her another brief hug.

"Uhm.. Maria-chan.. aren't you angry?"

"Well, I'm angry at Fuwa Sho for bothering you. I don't like him. His music is noisy. I don't really understand why the girls in my class adore him so much. Ren-sama is infinitely more handsome more gentlemanly than he is!"

She chuckled in response to this. Maria almost sounded like her… a few years ago. "That's not what I meant, dear. Though I couldn't agree more to what you just said. But what I wanted to ask is: Aren't you angry at me that… well… if in any case… Kuo—Ren-sama and I would…"

Maria giggled before she even finished. "You mean if you and Ren-sama would be together? Of course not! You're perfect for each other! Even other people can see it" the girl exclaimed enthusiastically and then winked. "Though, hearing that from you, Onee-sama, it seems to me like you haven't really given Ren-sama your answer… poor Ren-sama… he's been crazy about you since before he left for America. Juliela-sama told me how depressed he was there, being away from you".

She instantly felt relieved. She hadn't realized she even considered Maria's feelings and she had been carrying it as part of her uncertainty. Though of course there are still many other people who will be affected. And getting Maria's blessing is just one small accomplishment - _Wait. Don't get ahead of yourself, Kyoko. What do you mean 'blessing' and 'accomplishment'? It's not like he has asked you to marry him or anything. And what does she was about Julie Hizuri-san…?_

Her relief was transformed into a nervous laugh which Maria immediately recognized.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?"

She sighed. Maria is much too young to hear her worries.

Fortunately, somebody knocked on the door. It was Sebastian who came to tell her that the President was ready to see her. After a quick hug goodbye, she left Maria and followed the butler to her boss' chambers.

* * *

><p>"Everything's fine mom" he said with a sigh.<p>

His mother replied through the line, from the other side of the world: "Just don't pressure her too much, Kuon. Don't let her run away from you again or I swear I'll disown you!"

"Where is she? Where's my other son? Can I talk to her now?" his father talked over the line with his usual enthusiasm.

He looked at his former employer and Lory replied in his stead. "She's on her way here as we speak. But we think this is not yet the right time for you two to intervene".

"Why? She's my son…" his dad whined like a child, eliciting a lot of rolling of the eyes from both him and Lory.

"Kuu, shut up! You know I love you dear but I think Lory is right. I think Kuon should handle this one on his own…" his mother replied. He can imagine her smiling down on him. Really, she has too much confidence in him it scares him to disappoint her in any way.

Then she added: "But make sure you win her this time or else I would die from losing a daughter". He couldn't help but smile with affection and exasperation.

"I'll try my best, mom" he answered through the speakerphone.

"I know you will. I love you, Kuon" she replied with her husband still ranting in the background and then she cut off the connection.

He met Lory's eyes and gave him a look of determination. Before anybody could speak up, the door opened and she entered the room.

She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress with a black cardigan. He could tell her lack of enough sleep but despite this, she's still the most beautiful and desirable woman for him. She looked surprised to see him, but afterwards, she did smile, albeit tentatively.

"Good morning, Mogami-kun. How are you today?" Lory greeted his number one star.

"Good morning, President Takarada. I'm fine. And you?" she greeted, though the smile she sported didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh me? I've never been better!" Lory exclaimed and stood up, showing his cape with a flourish. "Come now, join us. We have lots to talk about with this lovesick admirer of yours".

She blushed at this and he glared at the older, cosplaying man.

"W-what?" she blurted.

Her boss sighed dramatically. "Come now… have you or have you not received a direct confession from this man here?" the LME president asked her, pointing at him.

After a several moments, she nodded in response.

"Have you or have you not been made aware that this man's affection for you has been unrequited and unfulfilled for more than four years now.. oh, wait.. I think five. More than five years!"

He cringed at this declaration. _Really… he didn't have to say that so loudly._

She nodded timidly but refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Well now, with that whole business of the long overdue confession out of the way, all we need is your answer. Is this correct?" the LME President summarized with an impatient tone.

Instead of reacting like her old self (which would most likely involve a violent denial and self effacement), she just stood there, uncomfortably rigid and unsure. He wanted, more than ever, to embrace her. Her whole demeanor screamed of an inner turmoil and it pained him to know that he was the cause.

Lory sighed again. "I know you both realize the effect this will have to your respective reputations" he started to explain as he led Kyoko inside the room and made her sit on the couch. "To you, my dear, this will create a lot of pressure and unnecessary expectations". She looked at her boss with tearful eyes. Said boss gestured with a forefinger, saying: "Though nothing that you can't handle" and smiled. This did not comfort her, though. "You will be exposed to the rest of the world. This can be a both a blessing and a curse; a blessing, because your work will be introduced to a greater number and variety of audience as everyone will be clamoring to know more about 'that girl who captured Kuon Hizuri's heart'. And I'm sure this will open many opportunities for you, opportunities you will never have by being a talent in LME. The world will have a chance to recognize your gift and your talent".

"On the other hand, this can be a curse. You will certainly be plagued by many challenges since both of you are big stars and you may have to spend a lot of time apart. Plus, Kuon's fanbase is mostly female and some of them may not take too kindly with the fact their dream guy is already taken".

"As for him", Lory gestured to him almost nonchalantly, "he will be hated by your male fans and he will have to deal with constantly controlling his temper especially when you are in the company of other men. But mostly, this will do him good. His reputation is rather bland and his public life so completely uneventful. Your connection with him may actually drive his popularity even higher".

She looked back at her boss with skepticism.

Lory just nodded with a knowing look. "You can ask his current manager if you like" the man offered.

She looked at Simon but immediately turned away, looking embarrassed.

"Uhm… I'm still a little confused" she answered, looking at her hands clasped together on her lap. The she straightened her back and finally looked at him. "I will give this a serious thought. And – and…" for a moment she lost a bit of her composure.

"I understand, Kyoko. And I am willing to wait" he answered, favoring her with the gentlest smile. He tried to push aside the pain he was feeling and the fear of not knowing what she really felt for him. "I told you before, haven't I? I will wait however long it takes and I'll do everything to earn your trust again… and your love".

Her eyes looked back at him with unshed tears. But she was smiling faintly, almost thoughtfully. "Thank you", she answered.

"I'll be leaving this afternoon for New Zealand and I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I hope by the time I come back to Japan, I will have your answer" he said, trying to sound calm and collected. Then he remembered his mother's warning and blurted out: "I mean… that is if you already have one.. But there's no pressure, okay?"

She actually laughed at this and brushed away a tear. She nodded and he believed he may have seen a glimps of hope through her beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>As I was finishing this chapter, I am here at the chapel for my aunt's funeral. She was brutally killed only a day ago, inside her own home. These are probably the darkest of days for our family.<p>

On a lighter note, the whole agreement thing between Kyoko and Kuon wasn't that overly dramatic. Why? Because I want to them to act more maturely than their characters in the manga. The setting of this story, is after all, 4 years into the future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleeping to Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>I hate my laptop. It's weird and the letter 'e' doesn't work well; I have to press extra hard. T_T how can I write with such poor equipment?<p>

Guide:

_**Bold italics **_- tv dialogue or conversation

**Bold **– conversation in English

_Italics _– thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Promises and Interventions<strong>

Four days have passed since Kuon left for New Zealand. And she can't stop thinking about him. He would call her in the evening, just to check on how she was doing. Though his voice alone was never enough to erase her doubts that what was happening between them was real and that his affection was not just a figment of her weird imagination, it strengthened her hope day by day as she waited for his return. _He promised he would come back for me… and… _Well, she hasn't figured out yet what she will do once he's back. Whenever she thought about what the President said, she would have another bout with confusion and self-doubt so usually she would just stop thinking about that part.

Currently, she's looking at his likeness – the last doll she made with his puppy dog look which she discovered during her stint as Setsu. She smiled back at the adorable expression.

"Mo! This is the creepiest scene I have ever seen" a voice said from behind her.

Like a child caught doing something naughty, she hurriedly clasped the doll with her hands and hid it behind her. "Uhmm.. haha.. you startled me, Moko-san.."

Her best friend smirked back and joined her beside the table. "You're really a very good actress, you know. But when it comes to that man, you can't act any other character except yourself".

She blushed and put the doll back on the table. She didn't have any answer to that. Kuon, back when he was still Ren, always knew when she was feeling angry or down or unhappy about something. She always thought he had some extra sensory ability given that she can't hide anything from him and he always managed to make her spill her guts out. She had just realized that it wasn't because of him but because of her – even back then she had unconsciously singled him out as someone she longed to trust, somebody she wanted to believe in, and possibly, even – spend her life with…

"I can tell you're thinking about him.." Moko-san said with annoyance. "Jeez, even when he's not around and you're talking to me you can't stop thinking about him"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Moko-san. I was just remembering something. Please don't be angry with me…" she pleaded, grasping her best friend's hand.

"Tch. So I guess you've finally figured out what to answer him, huh?"

She fell silent.

"You can't seriously still be unsure! Please don't let this drag on any longer. If you want to be with him then go. Besides, I can't look out for you for the rest of my life and he seems to be eager to fill the role of your protector. For your sake and mine, I'm willing to hand that responsibility over to him. Just make sure you come to me first once he hurt you so I'll make sure that I'm the first one to break his legs".

She giggled at this. She felt so blessed with Moko-san by her side. Her best friend always had good perspective about things. She would really be hopeless without her.

"Thank you, Moko-san"

"Hmp. Just make sure to provide me with good competition. This doesn't mean I will let you off the hook. And don't ever let that man turn you into a plain housewife!" Moko-san warned.

She nodded, stifling a laugh of adoration.

"By the way, Moko-san, have you and Yashiro-san made up?" she inquired.

Her best friend's expression became a scowl. "Erm.. I don't mean to pry.. but you should really give him a break. He really likes you" she amended nervously.

Moko-san sighed heavily. "I know. He confessed to me right after we came back here to Tokyo".

"Eh?"

Her best friend nodded briefly. "He said that he's falling in love with me and because of that he's offering to resign from being my manager. It's unprofessional for a talent and her manager to have a romantic relationship. But I told him that he can't. Though he can be a little too overprotective at times, he's actually pretty good at what he does. He's helped me a lot". Then she uncharacteristically slumped, slamming her forehead lightly on the table.

"Do you mean to say that you feel the same for him? But since you want him to remain as your manager, you chose to say no? Oh Moko-san that is so sad… and Yashiro-san must be devastated…" she said, hugging her best friend's back.

"Mo… getoff me.." Moko-san mumbled. Then she sat up. "Who invented that policy anyway? And if he really loves me, why would he want to be away from me? Really, that idiot… he's too.. too professional! I don't know why I even think about him!"

She chuckled at her best friend's dilemma then immediately became somber, remembering something. "I'm sorry I can't give you any advice. But I can talk to Kuon. He and Yashiro-san have been good friends in the past. Maybe he can talk to him".

"Don't you dare, Mogami Kyoko! I swear I will never speak to you again if you tell a soul about this!"

"I'm sorry. Okay, I won't. But at least you two should tell the President" she replied.

Moko-san thought for a moment. "Ugh… I already considered that. But I kept imagining that he would put up an extravagant party when he finds out. Remember when the old maid receptionist and the old costume keeper got engaged? He practically wept on the lobby, in his French Musketeer costume! The same day he organized a ball celebrating their so called _love_. Imagine being exposed to all that!"

Moko-san's expressions were truly out of ordinary, she couldn't help but laugh. Plus, she remembered the old couple who were forced to publicly declare their affection for each other. She can understand why Moko-san would hesitate to tell the president.

At first, her best friend only stared at her with a scowl, obviously offended that she found her predicament rather funny. But then Moko started to laugh herself and they both laughed so hard and so long, they ended up catching their breaths.

"We really are hopeless, aren't we, Moko-san?"

Her best friend nodded. They smiled at each other. Who would have thought, that aside from acting, the only other thing they will have in common is a problem with the heart?

* * *

><p>It was the end of the first set of the photo shoot and he was on break. As usual, he immediately got his phone and browsed his inbox. He reread her message – and he felt immediately warm all over. It was nothing grand, really, just a simple "good morning, take care and don't forget to eat", but it came from her! He didn't force her. He woke up and it was there. It was so totally out of the blue, so unexpected (though definitely not unwelcome), he still can't believe it was there in his inbox. So he had to check every now and then just to make sure it was real.<p>

"**I take it you received some good news" **Simon commented, seeing the weird and uncharacteristic grin pasted on his face.

He didn't bother to hide anything anymore. His manager more or less has gotten the whole picture about his real relationship with Kyoko, courtesy of Lory Takarada.

"**It's nothing, really. How about you? Did they agree?"**

"**They agreed to your proposal to delay the filming of the episode - in the condition that you will agree to extend the role for a total of three episodes instead of just one" **Simon answered, straight to the point.

He sighed. **"I guess that can't be helped. And the filming of those 3 episodes will last for how long, exactly?"**

"**Maybe 5 to 6 weeks"**

He could handle that. He asked his manager to revise a deal with a major network in the US. He was supposed to guest star in an episode of an action/drama tv series while his movie with Kyoko is being filmed. But since he wanted to spend more time wooing her (as termed by his father), he decided to accept no more job offers while in Japan. His next movie was still under negotiation and he can easily lobby for its filming to take place later in the year. He can squeeze in all the modeling jobs while he's in New Zealand and in Japan two weeks henceforth. An additional of 3 weeks to his original planned stint on that crime drama is no big deal. He intends to get an answer from Kyoko before the movie filming is finished. He just prayed that she will cooperate.

"**Okay. You can give them my agreement as soon as you can" **he replied.

Simon nodded and looked at his phone. **"By the way, a man named Yashiro Yukihito called me to ask for your number. I told him I will ask for your permission first"**

_Yashiro? Did something happen?_ He immediately felt his blood run cold – everything in Japan, to him, was associated with Kyoko. **"Did he say what it was about? Was it urgent?" **he said with a bit of alarm.

"**No. He didn't mention any details but he didn't seem pushy. I don't think it was that urgent".**

He looked at his watch. He still had 15 minutes left. **"Did he leave a number?"**

"**He said you probably still have his number since he hasn't changed it"**

He nodded as he immediately scrolled over his contact list. Yukihito's number was listed with his contacts in LME. He located it and dialed directly, excusing himself from Simon with a look.

Yukihito's number rang for 5 times before the man finally answered.

"Hello, Yukihito? It's me Kuon"

"Ren! I'm glad you called" his former manager's voice issued from the phone. He sounded a little upset.

"What's wrong? You wanted to speak with me?"

There was silence on the line.

"Hello? You still there?"

"Ren, I mean Kuon… I need your help".

* * *

><p>She sat wearily on the bench. She had forgotten how tiring it was to wear the chicken suit. Still, it had been fun. She hadn't been this happy for quite some time and for a little while she actually forgot all her worries. A week ago, she had a great time bonding with her best friend in the old LoveMe office and she found out about Yashiro-san's confession to Moko-san. Every day, since then, she and her best friend found time to meet every day, if not in LME (hiding away in their old headquarters), they would go out wearing various disguises. She would try to squeeze out information from her best friend about the status of her relationship with the bespectacled manager. <em>Who would have thought? Moko-san and Yashiro-san!<em> She can already imagine their kids running around and calling her Aunt Kyoko – the girl looking exactly like Moko-san: beautiful and refined, plus a little Yashiro-san with cute little glasses perched on his nose. She thought the manager is a good match for her Moko. He's actually quite handsome, hardworking and respectable. He's still not as handsome as her Kuon, though – _What? When did he become 'your' Kuon?_ She shook her head to drive away the thoughts and to calm herself down. Lately, she had been thinking very possessively about him, which was definitely not a proper and healthy thing.

She stood up from the bench, having rested her back somewhat, and was about to walk away to the costume room to take off Bo's suit when someone called her.

"Oi, chicken-san! I need to talk to you".

She froze. _I know that voice._

"Come on… don't tell me you're still angry at me after all these years" Shotaro added, sounding serious and almost grown up. "I've come here to apologize".

Slowly, she faced him – or rather, Bo faced him. He was wearing a red and maroon checkered shirt with black tight jeans. He looked almost preppy and more handsome than she had ever seen him in the past 6 years.

"Look, I just want to say sorry, okay? I know I must have offended you during that episode that we played badminton".

She was too surprised to say a thing, which was actually fortunate as she almost answered with her normal voice, so she just nodded.

Shotaro looked at her with a frown. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Bo shook its head. Knowing him, he must have wanted to hear an apology too.

Then he sighed. "Fine. But we're okay now right? We're not enemies anymore, right?" he asked while offering his hand.

She looked at the proffered hand, unbelieving. Did he somehow manage to know it was her inside the suit? If so, why is he acting so… so different? Why isn't he acting like Shotaro? And she hadn't worn the Bo suit for 2 years. This was supposed to be a one-time thing because Tomoki-chan had an emergency and couldn't come on time for the show.

Without any response from the chicken, Shotaro started to become annoyed. "Look, I've already said sorry and I truly am! You don't know how weird it is to apologize to a chicken mascot for something that happened more than 5 years ago".

Bo immediately grabbed the offered hand with its stubby wings.

Shotaro was startled for a few seconds. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

Now he's really irritating her. Bo crossed its chicken arms on its chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he said in between gasps. "I just realized you can't really shake hands because you don't have thumbs! Ahaha…"

Bo only looked at him with an expression of disdain. But inside, she felt… weird. She hadn't seen him laugh like this for years. And seeing him this way brought back fond memories from their childhood.

After a while, he finally sobered up. "But I guess that can be considered as a handshake".

She was startled by his expression. He actually looked… mature. She had never seen him like this, ever. Not when they were younger, not when they had 'sort of' reconciled a couple of years back. He seemed to have changed somewhat and it's confusing her.

"So I guess I'll see you around then. Keep up the good work, Bo. You've floundered a bit a few years back but you've recovered your usual funny self. I really respect that". And he finally walked away.

_Wait!_ She tried to remember her Bo voice – the one she used when conversing with her senpai. "Why?" Bo asked.

Sho looked back at her. "I've decided to change. I realized I've been a total jerk and I want to prove to the girl I love that I'm willing to change in order to earn her trust again" he answered in a total un-Sho-like manner and then waved his hand goodbye.

As he disappeared around the corner of the corridor, she felt the tears gathering behind her eyes – the cause she had no idea whatsoever. She also had a feeling that she knew who that girl he was talking about. She didn't realize she had been standing there for quite some time, until she felt someone pulling Bo's left wing.

"Kyoko-senpai? Are you alright?"

She looked beside her and saw Tomoki-chan's worried face. "Hai. I'm sorry for spacing out Tomo-chan".

The girl blushed. Tomo-chan wore her auburn hair in pigtails. She had round glasses covering her large blue-gray eyes. She noticed the beads of sweat covering the younger woman's forehead and she clucked like a mother hen. "Tomo-chan, you ran again, didn't you? I told you that you didn't have to hurry since I already got it covered. You could have gotten into an accident".

They started to walk together to the costume room. Tomo-chan scratched the back of her head and looked chastised.

"I'm really sorry about this, Kyoko-senpai. I didn't know you used to play Bo until the Ishibashi onii-sans told me. And they told me that you were the one who made Bo famous!"

She chuckled at this remark. "I actually liked putting on the suit again. I've missed playing Bo and the Ishibashi onii-sans are as funny as ever" she answered, matching Tomo-chan's enthusiasm.

The girl blushed even more profusely and she could actually see the freckles on her kohai's nose. "You know, you should learn to control your expressions. It's okay to have many expressions. But you only want them to appear at appropriate moments".

"Hai Senpai!"

"Now, could you please help get this chicken costume off me?" she answered with a grin and the younger actress nodded. The costume room brought back fond memories, including memories of the old Kyoko – so unsure, so transparent. Only then did she realize that she had actually grown up and changed in a lot of ways. Before, any encounter with her childhood friend would elicit a violent and uncontrollable reaction. Now, she was actually able to take the time to listen to him without getting angry, maybe only mildly irritated. It used to be that whenever she felt down, remembering her past, she needed Corn to make her feel better. Now, there was Moko-san, and Maria, occasionally even the Taisho and the Okami-san. And then there was Kuon, who used to be her senpai, the man she looked up to and almost worshipped and who was also Corn… her fairy prince. She used to be completely dependent upon him, always needed his support. But she had lived the past 4 years without hearing his voice and asking for his opinion and she did quite fine, actually. And now, she finally realized, he was the one who had confessed that he needs her in his life.

Tomo-chan helped her wiggle out of the Bo costume and finally, she can breathe more normally. They worked to put the costume and other Bo paraphernalia to their proper cabinets when suddenly, her kohai stopped, turned around and looked at her intently. "Uhm… Kyoko-senpai.. wh—what do you think of Hikaru-senpai?" The girl tried not to blush and failed miserably. She laughed to herself and took the younger girl's hand and tried her best to be a good senpai.

Hikaru-san had confessed to her right after Kuon (then still Tsuruga Ren) left for America. But Tomo-chan doesn't need know that.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fuwa-kun, Fuwa-kun! Is it true that you're trying to steal away Kyoko from Hizuri Kuon? Or is it the other way around? Could you confirm that it was you who visited Kyoko in the filming of her drama and had a quarrel with a Hollywood celebrity?"<strong>_ the insistent reporter asked. She was one of the few who were able to reach Fuwa near enough to jam a microphone in front of his face.

"_**Fuwa-san, how do you intend to compete with a Hollywood star?"**_ another female reporter asked.

The singer stopped walking, which made the throng following him stop abruptly. He took a deep breath before saying: _**"Yes, I was there at the set of Kyoko's drama".**_

Hearing this, they buzzed around him in a bigger frenzy than before_**. "But I am not trying to steal her away. I'm trying to make her choose me"**_, the singer said as he looked straight to the camera.

"_**So, does this mean that Kyoko is still yet to decide who to go out with between you and Hizuri-san?"**_ someone asked.

Instead of answering this, though, the musician threw in his own question. _**"Is this being shown everywhere? In all the major networks?"**_

The reporters looked confused but they nodded in assent.

"_**Good. I have a message for Kyoko".**_ Then Fuwa closed his eyes. When he opened them after a few moments, he looked straight to the camera and said: _**"Kyoko, wherever you are, please listen to me. I'm sorry for hurting you. I've changed and I can still change if you want me to. I want to be a better person… for you. Watch my performance in Fuji TV tomorrow. My new single is dedicated to you".**_

He turned off the tv but remained gripping the remote tightly. He expected to have a glimpse of her, instead he saw his rival publicly confess to the woman he loves. And why hasn't she answered his calls all day? _Kyoko, where are you?_ He went to the liquor cabinet. But before he could open the door, he saw his reflection on the mirrored surface. It was a face full of despair.

_What is she thinking? Does she still feel anything for that – that punk?_

He didn't reach for a bottle but for his phone and dialed Simon's number. When the call connected: **"Hello, Mr Manager. Please tell the photographer to reset the schedule tomorrow. I want to start at 7:00 am and return to Japan tomorrow afternoon. I need to be there as soon as possible"**.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the numerous typo errors in the last chapter. I will try to repost later with the corrections… maybe.<p>

Thank you for your heartfelt sympathy. Our family was overwhelmed by the amount of support and condolences that came in. We decided to hold a reunion later this month in memory of my aunt. Our hope and comfort is that she is in much better place now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sleeping to Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>I'm not good with explaining myself and my intentions. But just so I can satisfy those who wrote the first reviews to Chapter 14 (THANK YOU SO MUCH!), do allow me to tell you my reason why I had to insert a bit of a love triangle, etc etc… My reason is this: A story wouldn't be good enough without a nice and juicy conflict. That's it. Hehehe<p>

Guide:

**_Bold italics _**- tv dialogue or conversation

**Bold** – conversation in English

_Italics _– thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Last Stand<strong>

The sound of the guitar being strummed was melancholy. The stage was dark and only a spotlight illuminated the form of the singer. This immediately captured the attention of the audience. Then he began to sing; his voice clear, strong, and sure.

**_I know I've wronged you_**

**_I know I don't deserve this –_**

**_A chance to make it right,_**

**_To make you see me again_**

**_But I can't let you be_**

**_My heart won't let me go_**

**_And just forget this hope_**

**_I want to let you know…_**

**_That I am dying inside_**

**_When you're not around_**

**_That I can't live without you_**

**_Baby, come back to me now_**

**_I'll turn away and change my way_**

**_If only you would say_**

**_That you will come back and stay_**

He was only halfway through the song and she already felt tears spilling from her eyes. _Really, this idiot always makes me cry. _He really had changed and she had to admit that it had touched her heart. _If only you had said these things to me years ago, Sho. Why does it have to be now?_

With these thoughts swirling inside her head, she only realized that the song was finished when the audience had begun to applaud. Sho remained on stage, looking at the camera while holding his guitar. Before, he would look at his audience with pride and arrogance after each performance. Now, he looked serious and almost apprehensive.

"_I will wait for you response, Kyoko. I have reserved a seat for you in my concert. If you come then it means you say yes. I promise I will make it right. Come back to me"._

* * *

><p>He had never been so afraid in his life. He'd traveled all over the world, under more physically perilous circumstances, but he had never felt like this. As soon as the plane took off, he had wanted to throw up every 5 minutes. He wanted to alternately jump off the plane and stay inside the plane forever – dreading what awaits him in Japan once he got off.<p>

Fuwa's declaration happened yesterday and he knew the show in Fujii TV must be airing the moment he boarded the plane in New Zealand. She hadn't answered any of his numerous calls and Lory's answers to his frantic inquiries had been sketchy at best. 'No, I haven't talked to Mogami-kun' and 'No I don't have any news as to her reaction to Fuwa's declaration', he said. _Like hell he doesn't. _The man must be delighted in making his life more miserable than it already was. Yashiro had been more supportive but his former manager had his own problems with another former member of the pink club. It seemed that Kotonami Kanae still refused to talk to her manager and so the man had no way of communicating with Kyoko. He couldn't reach Sawara-san either. The LME executive must be busy with damage control, being Kyoko's default manager.

_Maybe I should just call Fuwa… _he thought wryly.

"Don't you trust her?" Simon asked. His manager had been sitting beside him, reading through an art magazine. Though the question surprised him a bit, the intrusion was a welcome reprieve from his dark and dangerous thoughts.

"What?"

"Mogami-san; don't you trust her?" Simon repeated as if talking to a child.

"I do. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"It just seems that you don't trust her". He looked at his manager intently, ready to refute any further statement. "You told her your intentions and you asked her to wait for you. She agreed. Wasn't that proof enough that she also feels something for you?"

Well, he did. And Kyoko always kept her promises. Surely, the mature way he handled things the last time they met mattered to her… right?

"Why are you so worried then?" his manager asked though he gave no reply to the previous question.

He sighed. "They knew each other since they were kids. She was – with Fuwa for a time – nothing serious or indecent. Fuwa treated her like a maid while all along she thought he really wanted to be with her. When she found out the truth, she hated him and promised to beat him in his own game".

"That was why she ended up in LME and how I met her"… _and was reunited with the girl of my dreams. _"I guess I'm afraid that Fuwa still holds a big part of her heart while I haven't even scratched the surface".

"Fuwa had been at the background for years and she never gave in. That incident in her drama set, she chose to go with you, didn't she?" Simon asked again, finally looking up from the magazine that had so consumed him moments ago. "If you're already giving up, why are we even here?"

He looked back at his manager. It was like waking up from a dream. Four years ago, he revealed his true identity to the world. Despite this, he still acted like and lived the life of Tsuruga Ren. He still pretended to be someone he was not. The mask had been too comfortable, too safe, that he did not even bother to take it off. And now, this time, when he needed to be decisive, to fight for the only woman he ever really loved, he was still reacting like Tsuruga Ren. Kuon would never show doubt. He would fight regardless of consequences, for the things he believed in. He would do something and not stand idly by, waiting for things to run their course. He wouldn't give up so easily when he still had a chance.

"I'm not giving up", he finally answered. "You're right. I should trust her. It's up to her now. I just have to make sure that she remembers; that she knows I'm not going to give her up so easily".

* * *

><p>He had no right to make her feel this way. Why can't he just disappear? Why does he have to confuse her heart every single time?<p>

She had just finished shooting an episode of her drama with Tomoki-chan. Their characters were sisters who out for revenge – with the younger girl acting under her older sister's instructions. It was fun working with Tomoki-chan. She's a very good actress, always on time, and very eager to learn. Two days ago, her kohai confessed that Hikaru-san had asked her out in a date. It was a bit problematic due to the 8-year age difference. Besides that, the man actually told Tomo-chan that she reminded him of his old crush who turned him down and the girl had actually overheard them previously talking about her (Kyoko-senpai) and how she turned down Hikaru-senpai and how he still couldn't get over it. Well, it was all very complicated. But eventually, she told her kohai that there's nothing wrong with going on a date with Hikaru-san since she was already 18, a legal adult and she liked him anyway.

But after the momentary distraction, she was back to thinking about her convoluted life. She had missed calls from Kuon. The other times, she was busy with work. But last night, she couldn't gather enough courage to pick up his call so she just let the phone ring until he gave up. Fortunately, Sho stopped contacting her. _Well, he didn't have to contact me. He practically told everyone where he would be and what he wants me to do!_She didn't like what he did but surprisingly, she wasn't angry. In truth, she didn't know what she truly felt about him now.

"If only had foreseen that my best friend would turn out to be an automaton, I should have stopped all of this from happening". It was Moko-san. Her best friend was standing near the dining room of their shared apartment and looking at her with hawk eyes. "I should have kept you here under lock and key and that blond catastrophe wouldn't have found you".

She smiled weakly. "Good evening, Moko-san. Did you have dinner already?"

"Hmp. And there she goes, trying to pretend everything's alright. Miss professional indeed" Moko-san said to no one in particular. "Hey, I made some dinner. I bet you haven't eaten. Remember the wise words of your beloved senpai… _"An actor should take care of his body so as not to inconvenience those he works with…" _her best friend added, using a deeper voice and trying to imitate Kuon.

"Moko-san!" she whined.

And then they began to laugh. It took her a few minutes to walk to the dining room and join her friend, as she practically had to crawl her way over there, her whole body shaking with uncontrollable laughter. When she finally sat down, she noticed that Moko-san had already set the table and there were two bowls of hot congee, ready to be eaten.

"Sorry about this. It's the only thing I can cook and you haven't gone grocery shopping so our pantry's almost out of supply" Moko-san said, not the least bit sorry.

She almost cried. "Thank you, Moko-san", she answered softly, trying very hard not to weep.

"Mo! Just eat, okay? It's not poisonous".

She smiled and they started eating. The meal was okay, though a little too salty for her taste, which didn't matter because her best friend had just made her feel like the luckiest friend in the whole world. After they had finished their portions, Moko-san turned serious again and extracted an unmarked envelope from the pocket of her skirt.

"Yukihito told me to give you this" her best friend said as she handed the item to her.

It didn't bear any names or addresses. It wasn't sealed either. The contents were a little thick, though, which piqued her interest. As she unfolded the bundle of papers, she vaguely recognized the almost familiar scrawl. Doing the dishes was forgotten. From the first line, she was instantly engrossed. By the second page or maybe the third, she couldn't tell anymore, she had begun to cry silently. She hardly noticed her best friend helping her up and leading her to the living room to deposit her to the sofa where she could sit more comfortably. After a time, while she was still reading, she felt Moko-san patting her back.

When she finally finished, all she could do was hug the woman beside her and cry silently on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>He had arrived in Japan a day ago but he decided not to seek her out yet. It was a hard decision to make, but knowing her, it was the best course of action to improve his chances of winning her heart.<p>

"You seem rather confident" Lory said as the elevator brought them down to the seventh floor where the first meeting with the director of the movie will take place. The LME president chose to wear a biker ensemble – all black and leather, with a bandana, nasty-looking chains, and wicked-looking shades.

"No, not really. It's been two weeks since I last saw her and I'm afraid that I would do something stupid when we finally meet again" he answered with all honesty.

Lory raised his eyebrows at this response. "Hmm… you've changed – is this a new character, perhaps?"

"Nope. This is me – in all my insecure glory. I hope you're proud of me now" he replied with sarcasm.

The older man removed his Ray-bans and wiped them with the loose end of his black shirt. "As a matter of fact, I am. It takes real courage to face something as life-altering as what you are facing and to admit that it actually scares you. I can feel as if you're really on your way to accepting your true self… Kuon".

He looked back at his mentor, who also at one time was his surrogate father, and tried to absorb the words that were just said. That last statement made him feel as if another bar from his cage was broken, that he could almost spread his wings.

"But enough of this now. We'll have time to talk about matters of the heart. Right now we need to put everything in place for this movie of yours" Lory said, recovering his businessman demeanor, just as the elevator doors opened.

They were met by Simon, who was waiting beside the conference room. "Ah, Simon-kun, nice to see you again! How is the director?" Lory asked, catching the manager's hand with his own.

"Great to see you again, President Takarada. She's doing fine. Quite busy, though" Simon replied with his usual business-like manner.

"Ah, who wouldn't be busy with directing an ongoing drama with an all-star cast and at the same time preparing for a wedding?" Lory exclaimed as they walked towards the door.

Feeling uncomfortable with being excluded in the conversation, he finally commented: "I didn't know you two had a common acquaintance".

"Huh?" Lory asked.

He looked at both men expectantly.

"Oh, you mean, you don't know? Director Kamachi is about to marry your manager next week"

He stopped in his tracks. "Director Kamachi? The director of Kyoko's primetime drama?" he asked incredulously.

"Who else?" Lory replied, looking at him like he was some kind of moron.

He then looked at his manager. "I'm afraid I was not made aware of this".

"It's not too important. I planned to hand you the invitation later, but I guess this is a good time as any" Simon answered with equanimity and handed him a small envelope made of parchment. "We hope you can come. Now let's enter the room so you can finally see Mogami-san".

That successfully distracted him and he could see Lory trying to hide a smirk.

Finally, his manager opened the door to the conference room. The first thing he saw was Kyoko conversing in hushed tones with Sawara-san. It was only after the Director greeted them did the two separate and looked at them. Seeing him, her eyes suddenly became guarded. He could tell that this would be harder than he originally thought.

"Ah, here you are! Sit down gentlemen. I can't tell you how excited I am to start this discussion" Director Toyomi exclaimed. He looked like an excitable man, with thick glasses and receding hairline.

"I am fortunate to have the chance of working with you too, Director" he answered politely, trying not to look at her face across the room.

"Ahaha.. You sound like Mogami Kyoko-san! I am sure you two would make this movie a hit!" the director exclaimed again, louder than before while Lory just nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, let's get on with business and tell you about the schedule I drafted…"

* * *

><p>He was there, just in front of her. And he didn't even give her a second look. It's tearing her to pieces. Only Director Toyomi's voice helped her to momentarily overcome what she was feeling inside, to keep her focused on the task at hand. <em>First shooting day: next week. Cast meeting: 2 days before first filming day. Promotional shoot: to be taken care of the producer, Takarada-sacho. Okay. I'm okay. Focus, Kyoko. Don't embarrass yourself in front of him.<em>

The director finally asked them: "Any more questions? Would you like me to revise some of the dates?"

"From our end, everything's okay so far", Kuon's manager answered as he looked up from his tablet. Then he looked at her and Sawara-san, who was also checking his notebook.

"Okay from our end as well" her de-facto manager answered.

"Great! Great! I can't wait to star this project!" the director said loudly, grinning at all of them. Then, facing the LME president, he bowed so low, his forehead almost touched the table. "Thank you Takarada Lory-san for letting me work on this wonderful project of yours".

The president laughed uproariously at the gesture. "Why, you totally amuse me, Toyomi-san! We all know how brilliant you are. Having you in this project is our pleasure and honor. Plus, you've been hounding me for years, wanting to work with our Kyoko-chan".

"It's true. I've been mentioning this desire of mine to you every time we met. So when you told me I will not only work with Kyoko-chan but also with the Hizuri Kuon, why, I was so blown away!"

She smiled at their banter. She could tell that the director would be a joy and a challenge to work with and that the president planned her and Kuon's involvement with the whole thing from the very beginning. She could just see the knowing glint on her boss' eye.

"Now, why don't we all have a nice early dinner? My treat, eh? After all, our friend Simon here is about to get married in a few days. Might as well celebrate" the president said.

For a moment, Kuon's manager actually looked quite bashful. The director immediately warmed up to the idea. Sawara-san actually sighed with relief, having finally settled another matter on his busy schedule. As the men readied to leave, she stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accompany you today" she said before returning to her perfect posture.

Every one of them looked at her inquisitively.

"I have to attend a… I have something planned for tonight" she explained.

"Well, that's unfortunate. But I'm pretty sure we'll have more chances to have you join us in the future" the director replied with good cheer.

"Thank you". She bowed again.

The men left the room one by one, with Sawara-san giving her a parting look of concern. She tried to smile for his benefit but it must have come out looking weird because he didn't smile back. Finally, only the two of them were left in the room. She fumbled for her purse, afraid to look at him directly.

"Kyoko, can we at least talk before you go?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry… but I really have to go" she answered. _Here goes._She looked back at him and saw him staring at her intently. His blue eyes were filled with torment. It was only then did she realize she had hurt him. "I'm sorry, but I really need to do this" she gushed, trying to fight the tears. "I promise I'll explain to you later. But please, just let me do this…"

He just looked at her with those blue eyes so haunted. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he actually smiled – but it was a sort of sad smile, not like the ones he favored her with before. "Then I'll let you go now. I trust you. And I'll just be here if you need me, okay?"

She nodded slowly. As she left the room, she looked back and saw that he hadn't moved an inch. She could tell that he was trying to calm himself down, by the way his shoulders tensed and his hands clenched on his sides. _I'm sorry, Corn._

She ran away before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p>She's going to choose him; that man who hurt her before.<em> Why can't she just tell me directly?<em>He clenched his hands into fists, until his fingernails almost drew blood from his palms. But he didn't feel anything except his heart being torn into shreds. He told himself that he will not be angry, that he would accept whatever her decision may be – because he loves her; God, how he loves her.

And now she's on her way to Fuwa's concert.

He sat down and slowly tried to reclaim himself.

He did what he could. But it wasn't enough. 

He took out his phone and dialed a number from memory – the only number he could call at a time like this one. In two rings, somebody answered the line.

"Hi dad? It's me".

"She's gone".

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Uhm.. not yet finished. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sleeping to Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>This story is nearing its conclusion and I would like to thank you all for following and reading and sending your reviews. I'm so thrilled to finish this story. I'm sad, of course, but also thrilled, because I can now resume writing my other stories without the worry of losing all the ideas for this one.<p>

Upload and updating would have been faster if I was in a country where the internet connection is consistent and strong. But where I am, internet connection sucks. So I'm really sorry.

Also, since I love odd numbers (Yes! Odd numbers such as 1, 3, 5, 7… you get the picture…) I decided that I will end this with Chapter 17. So, only 1 more chapter to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Truth and Consequence<strong>

They arrived the next day, exactly 16 hours after they answered his call, looking bedraggled and extremely concerned. Immediately after going through the door, his mother rushed to him and smothered him within a tight embrace – which he still couldn't figure out, since he's half a foot taller and 50 pounds heavier. She cooed and shushed (especially when his father started to talk) and patted his back for a good fifteen minutes. After his father's turn for a hug, they moved to the dining area of the hotel suite.

"So, you think you can manage being with her on set for 2 months after all this?" his dad asked.

He was still thinking about what to answer when his mother cried: "I can't believe she could do that to Kuon! I looked up that Fuwa Sho and he's not half as adorable as you, dear" she added.

He smiled back at his mom.

His father answered for him. "She must have had her reason, love. The Kyoko I know is a young woman with principles. I still can't understand what she did but she promised to explain, right? Then let's just hear her out".

He couldn't believe how mature his dad sounded. He agreed to this. Not because he wanted to be mature, but because despite what happened, he couldn't hate Kyoko. Not ever.

"I hope she does or she'll definitely hear from me. And that pretentious cosplaying man you call friend! I thought he was going to help Kuon but where was he?"

"Just let it go, mom. Lory did what he could. Ultimately, it would be her decision anyhow" he said calmly.

The previous night, sleep eluded him. So he just stared outside, at the lights of Tokyo and tried to accept everything that happened thus far. Fuwa sounded genuine. For someone like him who lived for fame and pride, lowering himself down to ask for forgiveness and confessing that he had hurt a girl who idolized him, he looked like he really wanted to change and make things right. But if the singer does hurt Kyoko again, then he would be there to make sure that punk would never utter another note again.

His father was on the second box of creampuffs when the doorbell rang. Being nearest the foyer, his mother answered the door and right after she disengaged the lock, they heard her wail: "YOU!"

* * *

><p>She woke up and welcomed another day. It had been years since she felt so… so liberated. Then she remembered the promise she made the day before and resolved to do what she needed to do as soon as possible. She owed him an explanation after the way she treated him. She would have to talk to him before she reports back to LME.<p>

But before she could go out the door, Moko-san blocked her way and told her to stay inside the apartment. It was the president's instruction, her best friend said. And shortly after that, she received a call from her boss. The conversation they had was very confusing. She asked if he knew where Kuon was. But he very cryptically avoided answering and told her to stay put until she heard from him again. She hoped he would call her within the day or else she would be forced to leave her voluntarily confinement to seek out Kuon herself.

While waiting for the president's call, she went back to her room and retrieved the letter that Moko-san handed to her 2 nights ago. She had read it several times before and could almost recite its complete content by memory. Still, the feeling of reading his letter, done in his handwriting, made her feel closer to him somehow, so she opened it now and read again.

_Dear Kyoko,_

_I apologize for not keeping my promise to you before I left for New Zealand. I said that I will tell you the whole story how and why I kept my identity secret all those years. I apologize again if I can only tell you this story with a letter. I'm still a coward, you see. I wouldn't be able to bear the disappointment in your eyes when I finally told you that your beloved Corn is not a fairy prince – that he's just a normal and very flawed human being._

_So instead of telling you in person, I wrote it down._

_I used to be a good kid. At least that was what my parents told me. I knew from a very early age that I wanted to be like my dad, an actor – in fact I wanted to be better than he is: an actor like the world has never known. My dad was so happy when I told him this that he started bringing me along in his film shoots and other projects so that I could learn about the business early on. My mom was equally supportive and would come along when she didn't have her own projects._

_On one occasion, dad had a chance to shoot a film in his native country, Japan. I'm pretty sure you already know Hizuri Kuu's history so I don't need to tell you the details. And so he came to Japan and he brought me along – the project was to be filmed in Kyoto. I was 10 years old then._

_The other kids whose parents worked on the same film immediately took notice of me. I didn't know what they disliked about me – my hair maybe, or my eyes. I didn't look like a native Japanese but I tried so hard to be one, speaking the native language with my awkward accent and all. They started to bully me. I wasn't new to bullying. I've been subjected to this even back in the States. It was nothing. Besides, when I fought back, I always ended up winning._

_One day, after being bullied again and beating the other kids until they all ran away, I found shelter near a clearing. It looked like a nice, safe place, with a pond nearby and the insects and the frogs sounded nice. I just wanted to be alone. But over the sounds of the forest, I heard something else – l heard someone crying. I searched for the sound and found a little girl beside the stream, crying her eyes out. She sounded so pitiful that I couldn't let myself be angry with her. Maybe she was bullied like me, and since she was younger and so little, I could understand if she can't defend herself and all she could do was cry._

_And so I asked her if she was okay. She looked up at me and I was startled by the color of her eyes. They were the color of pure honey; honest, sincere and kind. Then she asked the most unexpected question: "Are you a fairy?"_

_I could have answered 'no' and just laughed at her ridiculous question. But I didn't. I didn't have the heart to disappoint her, not when she looked like she really needed to talk to a fairy right then. So I said 'yes' and her eyes immediately lit up. I knew then that I will never forget that moment. Never._

_For two weeks, every day, we met at that clearing. The little girl never failed to amuse me. She would invent the weirdest games and tell the weirdest stories about princesses and fairies. She was not like anyone I've ever met before. And she was nice to me. She accepted me without a second thought._

_The day before I left for America, I said goodbye to her. She cried again. I so wanted to make her happy and I could only think of one thing. I took out a blue stone that my dad gave me and told her the same thing he said to me: the stone is magical and would absorb all the sadness she was feeling so she won't need to cry again. It was the only good memory I could leave her. Then as she waved goodbye, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she told me that she believed in me – that I will be able to fly on my own, without my father's fairy wings stopping me._

_I never did forget her, that girl._

_After a time, things got worse for me. I saw everyone as my enemies, even the people that I loved. The people who my parents called friends didn't believe I had a talent of my own. I wanted to be taken seriously – to be known not as Hizuri Kuu's son, but as a separate person. Because of this I became increasingly frustrated and then angry. Whenever anyone wanted to pick a fight, I didn't back down. Remember our project with Cain and Setsu? You probably wondered how I learned how to fight. Now you know; I learned by fighting on the streets. Then, I fell in with the bad crowd. I broke my parents' hearts. And more than anything, I was ashamed because I failed the only person who believed in me: that little girl who believed that I was a magical fairy prince._

_By the time I was 14, I was already notorious. Then I caught the attention of a young man who used to be a rebel like me. He befriended me and helped me change. His name was Rick. One night, I was on my way to meet Rick, when my old enemies came back to get even. I fought, as always, forgetting the hard work Rick has put into me. It was a rampage. Out of desperation, a guy got inside his car and prepared to run me over. I knew what was coming but I didn't care. I was done. It was too late when I realized that I was not run over, instead, it was Rick who took the impact. In order to save me, he got between me and the car. I saw my best friend and mentor die in front of me. For a long while, I believed that I killed him, that I was a murderer. I knew without them saying, everyone blamed me for his death._

_Lory came into the picture after this. He offered me the best solution. He offered me a new life – a different name, a new identity in a faraway place. My mom asked me to stay. Still, I decided to go. But I made them a promise: I will come back when I've finally proven that I was as good as my dad and that I can already stand on my own without relying on anyone's power. That was how I became Tsuruga Ren. I invented a character so opposite of my own true self and lived in that character for 6 years._

_Then you came along, Kyoko. When we first met, I didn't know you were that girl in that clearing so many years ago, not until you dropped the blue stone from the stairwell and I saw you pick it up. I never thought I'd see you again. But even before I found out, I must have known inside me who you were because I was drawn to you, inexplicably, like waves to the seashore, like the tides to the moon. Since then, my character started to unravel. The mask I had worked on for so long started to crack and dissolve. You touched my heart in ways I never thought possible. But I kept myself from falling completely because… because I knew I didn't deserve such a pure, kind-hearted person such as you. Inside me was a darkness I still hadn't overcome. And I knew I would just hurt you if I let you near me._

_I guess I can stop right here. You already know the rest of the story after this part._

_During those four long years we were apart, I tried to tell myself that you were better off without me. And so I only followed your life from afar and never contacted you directly. I also thought you hated me. I didn't know I hurt you even more with what I did._

_What I only ask is one chance – one more chance – to show you that I do love you. I have never loved anyone like this and I doubt if I would ever feel the same with anyone else. It's only you. It has always been you. For me, you will always be that strong, kind, wonderful, beautiful girl who believed I was a prince. And now I'm starting to believe in this too. What I need now to complete me is my princess – you._

_Ardently yours,_

_Corn_

* * *

><p>"YOU!" his mother shrieked. The two of them in the kitchen immediately stood up thinking that she was being attacked or more likely she was attacking someone.<p>

"Relax, Juliela. I come in peace", Lory scoffed. He looked far from a peace-loving character as he was wearing his GI Joe ensemble.

"How can you even show your face to us after you ruined my son's life?"

His dad held her. "Darling, you're overreacting. Come on now, let's go to the living room and talk like real adults".

She sniffed. "Oh shut up! You two are the same! You both think you know what's best for Kuon".

"Not at all. I think your son has his life all figured out and he did that all by himself. You should both be proud" Lory answered, looking at him squarely.

They all sat down at the living room, except for Sebastian who positioned himself beside the TV set, looking at his watch. His dad sat beside his mom, ultimately deciding that family is more important than left over creampuffs.

"So what brought you here? Did something happen to Kyoko?" he asked.

Lory smiled enigmatically. "Oh, Mogami-kun is quite fine. She wanted to come see you, talking about a promise she made…" It was clear that the LME president was trying to get information. So he didn't say anything and just nodded. For a moment the man looked almost disappointed.

"Anyway, I told her to stay in her apartment for now. She's expecting a call from me, though, telling her that the coast is clear" Lory said, trying to sound mysterious.

"What does that mean?" his dad asked, sounding confused.

The GI Joe-attired man sighed. "I knew you would react like this and poor Mogami-kun wouldn't stand a chance if she came here all by herself".

"This is no time for explanations! She had done it. There's no justifying it!" the former supermodel answered, clutching her husband's shirt in between her fingers.

"Mom, I think we should let him finish first".

"Thank you. Now, I'm just here to tell you that it was all just a misunderstanding" the LME president said.

"What misunderstanding?" the three of them asked.

Lory sighed again, as if dealing with them was too troublesome. "Oh look, it's just about time. Why don't we just watch the news? I think it's about time for the celebrity segment. Sebastian, could you please turn the TV on?"

They looked at him with confusion. It seemed, though that both he and his right hand man knew everything that's been going on. And Sebastian's timing was just right. The TV was tuned to Japan's most popular daytime news program. As the TV came to life, the male news anchor introduced the next segment:

**"_Now for our Celebrity News…"_**

**"**_**A couple of days ago, Japan's No.1 Singer / Musician Fuwa Sho confessed his undying love and devotion to Japan's No.1 Movie and TV star Kyoko, who was rumored to be having an affair with the gorgeous and top Hollywood star, Hizuri Kuon. In his performance in Fuji TV, Sho asked Kyoko to come to his concert as a sign of her consent to, as he termed it: 'come back to him'."** _Beside the anchor, the screen showed Fuwa Sho's dramatic song number in Fuji.

**"_Now, doesn't that tell as a lot of things?" _**the female news anchor joked.

**"**_**Right you are, partner. Apparently, there is quite some truth behind the rumors that Sho and Kyoko had a relationship in the past, despite their confession 2 years ago that they were just 'childhood friends'"**, _the male anchor answered.

Sounding completely scripted, the female anchor chuckled. **_"Now isn't that cliché?"_**

**"_But the best part about this story was Kyoko's response to Sho's heartfelt request"._**

**"_What? Come on… just say it!" _**the female host said with wide eyes.

**"**_**You better hear this, all you Sho fanatics out there who thought your dream guy is already off the market… it turns out that you still have a chance in snaring this dashing and sexy young singer! Because Kyoko was a no show!**" _the male host declared dramatically.

**"_What?" _**the female host looked completely out of sorts as she asked this.

**"_Yes. That's right. Kyoko did not appear in Sho's concert last night. And to give you some idea of what the singer/musician's disappointment was like, here's a clip of a hasty interview right after the concert…"_**

The news station image dissolved into a video clip with the very recognizable Fuwa Sho walking briskly towards his limousine amidst a horde of crazy fans. The cameras and microphones accosted him as he neared his vehicle.

**"_Sho, we received news that Kyoko was not in the audience during the concert. Is this true? Or did you somehow manage to hide her in the crowd?"_**

**"_Hey Sho, someone reported seeing Kyoko enter your dressing room earlier. Did she? Why wasn't she in the concert?"_**

Similar questions were thrown at the musician, but unlike before, he remained evasive and didn't say a word to the press. His bodyguards forcefully parted the crowd and pushed him inside the vehicle, his manager following right behind.

Then Sebastian turned off the television on Lory's signal. The LME president looked at them as if he was about to give them a good scolding. But before he could, his dad suddenly threw in a question.

"So was she really there? I mean, did she meet with Fuwa?"

His heart sank again when the eccentric man nodded in affirmative. Right as he was getting his hope up, it was trampled once more.

"But she wasn't in the concert, they said. Did she really go into his dressing room?" his mom asked, gripping the side of the sofa with one hand.

"Well I'm not sure about that. But my sources confirmed that she wasn't in the audience" Lory answered. His parents relaxed somewhat. "But Fuwa didn't get on stage until after 10 minutes past 7, which was unlike him at all. And Mogami-kun told me that she did see Fuwa right before his performance last night".

"But what business did she have with him, if she really wasn't interested in getting back together?" his beautiful mother asked angrily.

"Mom, please calm down" he said. The three older people looked at him.

"We can only assume what went on that time. If Kyoko wanted to tell us, she will tell us. If she doesn't want to then that is her choice. It was between her and Fuwa after all", he added and then gave a long sigh.

"I think I have to go and sleep now" he said as he stood up, feeling dejected than ever before. "Just don't do anything stupid okay? Like going to Kyoko's house and giving her threatening phone calls" he looked at his mother pointedly. She looked away in response and mumbled something which he couldn't hear.

Before he could step further away, however, Lory asked. "Mogami-kun would come looking for you to keep her promise. What do I tell her?"

"Tell her… tell her the Prince had gone to sleep and needs a true love's kiss in order to wake up".

* * *

><p>She cried again as she read his letter. All those nights crying and feeling helpless and then what happened last night with Sho, somehow made her eyelids heavy and her shoulders become leaden. She slept like a rock. And she dreamed.<p>

_She was dropped off by Sanosuke-san outside the stadium. She wore a white coat with a matching felt hat that she had pushed down to almost cover her eyes. She surreptitiously entered the back entrance used by the staff and crew. Good thing she had worked there before in a modeling project and was still familiar with the layout. She searched the corridors until she came upon the one marked with 'FUWA SHO CONCERT STAFF ONLY'. She tried to enter like she belonged there, but the security guards were quick._

"_Where's your ID, miss? This is a restricted area" one of the guards said as he glared at her. He probably thought she was some groupie._

_He was about to ask again when she took off her hat and showed her face to him. Both guards were so surprised they can only nod and let her enter the restricted space._

_She walked through the passageway. Everyone was too busy to notice her. She sought out the door marked with Sho's name. She finally found it at the end of a dimly lit hallway. They somehow managed to separate his room from all the noise and the chaos going on around. That was how he preferred it, after all. When she reached the door, she looked at the star beside his stenciled name. She traced his name with her fingertips. "You've really reached the stars, friend of mine" she murmured. She tried the handle and found that the door was unlocked. Without knocking, she opened the door…_

_There was only Sho and his manager inside and both were startled with her sudden entrance. But after a few moments, her childhood friend finally came to his senses. He smiled so brightly and ran to embrace her._

_She didn't shrink away and didn't fight back. For once, she actually felt grateful to have him near. When Sho finally let her go, she looked up at him and smiled._

"_I'm so happy you came" he said, his voice a melodic murmur._

_She smiled at him again and at the same time, the first tears fell from her eyes. "I don't intend to stay, Sho"._

_He looked at her, alarmed and bewildered. "What do you mean you don't – what is…?"_

_She tried to tell him everything with her eyes. Some of it might have come across properly, because he dropped down his hands which held her arms. "I thought you… I thought we could be together again…" he said. His jaw clenched visibly. It pained her to see him hurting._

_She touched his cheek to make him look at her face. She tried to smile as kindly as she could. But the tears kept falling. "You will always be my Shotaro… my baka-Shotaro"._

_It's true. He would always be her childhood friend – that clueless, lazy, arrogant, self-centered, but well-meaning boy who showed her what it was like to have a brother, a family. But he would never make her feel like a woman. There would be none of those tingling, excitable and breathless sensations that only one man had ever made her feel._

"_What happened between us a long time ago.. I now understand what it meant for you and me. You see, you wouldn't have risen this far and this high with me hanging on to you" she said. He tried to disagree, but she stopped him with her hand. "And I know I couldn't have found myself if I remained beside you. If I stayed, I would still be that plain, boring and talentless girl who was never good at anything except being a glorified maid"._

_Sho's eyes had begun to tear up as well. But somehow he managed to keep his emotions at bay._

"_What happened between us was part of what we've become, what we are now. I'm not angry about it anymore. And I've forgiven you. I want to move on. And you should too. We both deserve it"._

_Having said all of these, a sort of calm washed over her. It was something like she had never known. For once in her life, she finally could say she was at peace. Gone was the bitterness, the doubt, the disappointments. Being hurt was part of growing up, she realized. But in order to really grow, one must learn to live beyond the hurt, to leave behind the past and look at the future with hope._

"_So you're choosing him over me" Sho said with eyes hard as stone._

"_No, Sho. I'm choosing myself" she answered, trying to tell him, with her eyes, that everything will be alright._

_As he stood before her, it looked as if there was a battlefield inside him. After some time, he closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down from his cheek._

"_If you really love me, as you said you do, then you will understand what I feel for him. You know what it's like to feel as if you were dying when the person you cherish is so far away. You know that being with that person is all you need to keep you smiling, to keep you hoping, to keep you believing" she added, remembering Kuon's face._

_Sho took a deep and shaky breath and then wiped away the tear with his sleeve. He looked back at her with those eyes she used pray would look at her with love. Now that they do, she realized she prayed for the wrong thing and hoped that he would forgive her in time._

"_I know. If that is how you really feel, then… I'll accept it. But he better treat you right or I'll-"_

_His ranting was cut-off as he felt her lips touch his cheek._

"_Thank you, Sho. I'm proud of you"._

She opened her eyes only to realize that she actually fell asleep! She checked the clock on her phone and saw that she had been sleeping for two and a half hours! Fortunately, there was no call, not even a single message from the president. She stood up and started to pace, stretching her extremities while thinking about her next course of action. From the living room, she heard the television turned on. It was Moko-san's free day. Maybe her best friend could help her plan her next move. She needed someone objective and efficient.

She went out to the living room and was about to greet Moko when she heard the news anchor say:

**"**_**For our other showbiz news: We have received reports that the retired Hollywood actor Hizuri Kuu and his wife, the former supermodel Julie, arrived at Tokyo this morning"**. _A short clip was shown showing her Otou-san with a gorgeous blond woman walking briskly across the airport exit and entering a black sedan. Both sported dark sunglasses but no other form of disguise, making it easier for the viewers to confirm that it was really the famous Hollywood couple.

**"_We are still trying to contact the Swann headquarters here in Tokyo, as well as the LME President to confirm the whereabouts of the famous couple but we are yet to receive any response. It can be recalled that their son, Hizuri Kuon, is currently in Japan for a two-month long vacation. It may be presumed that the couple is here to join their son, but there are also some speculations that their hasty arrival had something to do with the scandal between Fuwa Sho and Kyoko, who was also linked with their son Kuon"._**

Her Otou-san is in Japan! She thought about him happily and began to plan the food she would cook for him. Then the other details began to click together and she realized… _Wait… Julie-san is here too…_ Her eyes widened. No… She can't face them – all 3 of them - at the same time! And Julie-san… the fairy queen mother!... Julie-san would definitely punish her for hurting Kuon! _Noooooooooooooooooo!_

"I'm dead".

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>This was a very long chapter. I was saddened by some of the reviews for Chapter 15. Some readers didn't like the way Kyoko hurt Kuon by not telling him what she really felt about him, making him think that she chose Sho. But I do hope this chapter made up for all the negative ideas the last one gave. I see Kyoko's as someone who's still struggling within herself – not knowing how her intentions will be perceived by the people around her. So she just chose to keep silent and do her own thing and hope that by making the right decision, she will make everyone happy. As for Kuon, he needed to learn how to accept himself – to see himself as someone who deserves love, and to learn how to 'fight' for his love – the kind of fighting that doesn't involve fists and knuckles and bloody body parts. I would like to think that in this story, their characters have grown mature – and because of that I would not change anything.<p>

Regarding the letter; forgive me, but I just had to use the word 'ardently' somewhere in this story. Gyahaha…

See you in Chapter 17! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Sleeping to Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

Thank you very much to those who read, followed, reviewed and criticized this story. I plan on writing more, so please do read my other stories in the future.

Some of you may say that Kuon or Kyoko or both of them are out of character in some parts of this story. Maybe. Who knows? We are yet to discover everything about these characters in the manga. I tried to stick to their 'known' characteristics as much as I can but I do admit, I experimented and imagined a lot of things in this story. The part of their movie included in this chapter is a story based on my own experiences (minus the happy ending and the gorgeous blond man who swept the heroine off her feet… that's just highly improbable, especially for me). I plan on writing a separate, independent fiction, but the setting is not Japan, of course, but the country where I live. This is still a plan, though. I will post an update in my notes in my other fanfics, in case you are interested to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Dreams and realities<strong>

Sayuri poured the tea with her usual grace. Her calm gestures and serene face belied the nervousness and uncertainty she was feeling inside. She could feel his eyes upon her, seeing her every movement, evaluating her every expression. His presence defied everything she used to believe in. His presence was chaos in her ordered and predictable life.

She was exhilarated by it.

After the ceremony was finished, she retreated to the other room and closed the sliding door behind her. Her mother was there. The distinguished-looking lady looked at her with inquiring eyes. The tall stranger had never been to their house before.

"Sayuri-chan, is everything ready for dinner? I suppose the men will be there until dinnertime and _Mister_–"

"_Jacobson_" she answered, though she's pretty sure her mother knew the man's name as he introduced himself to every single member of her family earlier.

"- _Mister Jacobson_will join us for dinner?" her mother continued.

"I believe he expressed his intention to stay for dinner, Okaa-san" she answered again. "Everything has been taken care of".

"Good. Good. He seems to be a man of means, that _Jacobson_-san" her mother said airily to her aunt who was sitting with them, at once ignoring her.

She didn't say a word even though she knew almost everything about him. Saying that he was a man of means would be a complete understatement, for he is the president and owner of a multinational corporation with billions of dollars in assets.

"I wonder why he came, though" her aunt replied.

The older women continued with their hushed bantering, ignoring her. And on these kinds of occasions, she was thankful because she will finally have the chance to get lost in her own little world.

_It was a year ago when they first met. His name was Michael Jacobson. He had recently acquired a promising new company in Japan. His vision was to make it the new headquarters of his business centered on telecommunications, advertising and finance, in Asia. She was a business analyst in that small company and played an important role in the transition undergone by the business. She can fairly say that she excelled in her job because unlike most Japanese women her age, she didn't have a husband or children to take care of. She once dreamed about having her own family and even thought she had found the man she could spend her life with. But that was when she was still young and naïve._

_Michael-san, as he liked to be called, was quite a surprise to them. He was young, only 29, but he had the demeanor of a seasoned businessman. Most Asians think westerners are a happy-go-lucky lot who liked partying and drinking and having a good time. But this American was different. He was always in the office from very early in the morning until very late at night. He only attended parties that are business-related and drank alcohol very minimally. A number of women in the office have made a pass at him, tried to seduce him, but he never responded. She only knew this based on what other people talked about and what she had observed on occasion._

_Within 6 months, the company grew by 40% and acquired new investors from Europe and the US. She continued to work hard. She enjoyed working – it was the only thing that was different and exciting in her monotonous life. But she never thought to leave a mark, to make any great impression – or any kind of impression for that matter. But when her father fell into sickness, she had to leave the company to carry the responsibility of a dutiful child. It was a surprise that he sought her out and offered her a job as a part-time consultant. Apparently, he was impressed by her work – by her keen eye for financial details and her insightful recommendations._

_They worked on projects together, very closely – at times even too close that she was tempted to crawl back into that comfortable hole that is her overly traditional family. And one night, during a business trip in Kyoto, he confessed to her. He had been in love with her, he said, since the day they met._

"Sayuri" her mother called with irritation in her voice.

"Hai, Okaa-san" she answered.

"When are you planning to go? I asked you to get fresh tea from the kitchen. Didn't you hear?"

Instead of giving an answer, she bowed then retreated gracefully to the hall. She sighed as she walked back to the kitchen.

_All her life, she had been subject to many impossible expectations. First, she was expected to fill in the responsibilities of a son. A son would have been better suited for the family – to manage the floundering businesses and to marry an equally titled girl who can bring more honor and money behind the family name. As a girl, she can only be of value if someone rich and titled would choose her as a bride. This would be quite a feat because their family is already at the brink of being unknown – their businesses are barely surviving and most of their assets have been used to pay for the numerous debts accumulated by the last three generations. Her prospects in marrying someone from high society were very slim. Second, she was too smart. Unlike most girls, she preferred reading over learning the traditional arts and crafts that she was supposed to learn. Her early childhood was spent reading and studying math and science. This so disappointed her parents that when she turned 11, books were prohibited. She was only allowed to visit the library once a week and only after she had finished her lessons in tea ceremony, flower arrangement and playing the shamisen. Her mother even considered sending her to a geisha school, which absolutely terrified her. But her father decided that she would be of greater use at home – to manage the household when both parents are too old to do so. She behaved herself after this, afraid that her mother would send her away to become a geisha. She realized later on that it was never a valid threat – since no school would accept her, she being plain and her talents only almost passable._

_When she turned 17, they finally allowed her to enter the university – because most of their acquaintances and relatives had started sending their daughters to premier schools and colleges to get a degree that they (the parents) can boast about during formal gatherings. She chose a degree in Business, plus a minor degree in Finance._

_She was on her sophomore year when she met Takano. He was a gentle, kind-hearted man and a promising artist. Unfortunately, he did not have any family connections to boast of. He was a commoner, with no great future prospects and barely had enough money to get him through school. But she had believed that they would have a future together. When her parents found out, they vehemently opposed the match and threatened to have her drop out of school if she did not stop seeing him. She was young and weak then. She had no choice but to give him up._

In the kitchen, she asked the servant to fetch a fresh pot of tea and within minutes she was on her way back to the receiving room. As she entered, she saw that the door leading to the room where she left her father and Michael less than a half our ago was open, and Michael was conversing amicably with her mother and her aunt while her father sat alone.

Michael saw her and he smiled. It was an arresting sight. She almost dropped the tea tray she was holding.

"Sayuri! What are you doing?" her mother wailed with exaggeration when the tray slightly tipped to the side.

"Sayuri" her father's voice called. Her mother instantly held her tongue but still gave her a look of disappointment.

She handed the tray over to her aunt and slowly approached her father to tend to his need.

"Yes, Otou-san. Do you need something?" she asked. He remained fixated on the table top, as if trying to determine how many times it has been wiped down since it was made and how many times the varnish had been reapplied.

After a while, he said: "Sit down".

She was startled at this command. Her father rarely talked to her. He had always been cold and calculating. She knew he wanted a son, not a daughter as weak-willed as she is. She obeyed him, nonetheless, and sat in front of him.

He remained silent for almost 5 minutes, then…

"This man… he said that he wanted to marry you" her father asked, looking at her with those cold eyes of his.

"He told me of his intentions but believe me, Otou-san, I tried to discourage him. I vowed that I will never marry and I am quite content with my life" she explained, trying to hide her emotions. She was not afraid of what he could do to her. He never hurt her as a child. But a look of disappointment was worse than spanking. And being ignored for weeks and months was greater torture than hurtful words and scolding. She just felt and believed that anything that had to do with relationships and people are too troublesome. She didn't want any complications. She was content. She was fine. She wanted to tell her father all of this but she didn't know how.

They were both silent for a while.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

She was so astonished by his question that he jaw dropped. She had never lied to her parents. She never really shared her feelings or her thoughts with them, but she never purposefully lied to or defied them. The question was something she could not answer honestly and still get their approval. And she knew that if she failed to tell the truth, her father would know.

She chose to keep quiet and her head bowed. "I have refused him, Otou-san. I think there is no point in discussing this issue".

She could tell that he was looking at her intently, so she faced him and looked back – trying very hard to control the many emotions inside her that have been threatening to escape for a long time.

_Takano had married a nice girl a few years back. She accidentally met him and his new wife in a weekend market while she was buying tea. She was truly happy for him. He deserved to be with someone who will be with him to the end. Her bitterness towards life would never extend to him – for he only brought her good memories; memories that helped her survive whenever loneliness threatened to consume her._

"Otome Takano visited me once" her father said out of the blue. "He brought my favorite tea. He said many good things about you and how gracious you had been to his wife".

"I know what you are trying to do, Sayuri. You want to punish yourself for once believing that you can be like any other person – free to do what you want with your life. And I know how much you have suffered, because… because I was the same".

She stayed silent, believing that he wanted to say more and she was not wrong.

"I was the only son. My father lost his business and many of his properties. It was me who supported the family when he died. I wanted to be a poet once, did you know?" he asked.

She shook her head. No, she did not.

He nodded with a little smile which was so unlike him. "But I was forced into a marriage I did not want, with a woman who was as equally powerless as I am". Then he sighed. He sounded so old and tired. And for a little while she pitied him. "I am sorry if you had to suffer through the same fate – always following what others told you to do, never having the voice or the chance to fight for what you believed in".

Unexpectedly, a tear fell from her eye.

"If it matters to you… I am telling you now that you are free to do whatever you choose to do. You are a very strong woman, Sayuri, and you deserve to be happy".

She cried silently, gripping her hands to her lap. She should be rejoicing. She should be laughing out loud. Instead, she felt even more constricted. Did she not say that she was content with her life? She was alright with other people making the decisions for her? Or is it because she could not believe her father's change of heart? What did Michael say to him?

She was still weeping when he stood up and moved beside her. His hands took her clenched fists. Her surprise made her look at his face. She had never been this close to her father for a long time. And seeing him now, she noticed the deep creases on his brow, the wrinkling beside his mouth, and the sadness in his eyes.

_She had hated her father, her mother – all of them. She wanted them to see how bitter she had become, because of what they had done, because of what they told her to do. It was not about Takano. She had let go of him a long time ago. It was about this person that was slowly dying inside her, the little girl who wanted to fly but could not. The girl who dreamed of going places and reaching stars but was forced to make tea and shut up. The girl who wanted to know love…_

She never saw her parents in the light that she saw her father now. It revealed to her a different world – a world she never tried to understand. And she realized how wrong she had been. It's true, they did hurt her, but it was something they didn't do on purpose, for they were forced by circumstances, by family loyalty, and by tradition.

And now she has the chance to show them that a life outside the walls and bindings is happier than inside.

"Forgive me, Sayuri" her father whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears flow for the first time.

Later that day:

She felt the soft breeze on her face and she smiled. This day had been quite eventful; surprising, redeeming… a day not to be forgotten. She watched the fireflies gather above the small pond they kept in the garden. It has been a while since they appeared. Or maybe she only noticed now.

Soft footsteps approached her. She did not turn around. The newcomer stopped then slowly came to her side.

"It's beautiful" he said. She nodded, though the darkness around them would not have allowed him to see this response. Besides, he was looking at the pond with the fireflies.

"Your father is an intelligent man. Did you know he can recite Shakespeare's sonnets?" he asked, with a certain amusement in his voice.

"Can he really?" she replied. She was truly curious.

"Yes. He was really good too when he spoke. He should have been a poet. He also shared to me some of the things he wrote, the lines he made for you", he answered with affection.

She almost cried all over again. But then he took her hand.

"Sayuri… I know you've given me an answer. But, I want to ask again and this will be the last time… will you… marry me?"

There was no doubt in her heart that this wonderful man would do everything to make her happy. And after years of loneliness, she knew as well that she was ready to give everything that she is to make him happy.

"Yes" was her curt but breathless reply.

The half-moon finally revealed itself and she could see the breathtaking smile etched on his face as he took both her hands. She closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers. She let her tears fall then and knew deep inside her that with him, she will never be unhappy again.

* * *

><p>They had practiced the <em>'moonlight beside the pond scene'<em>numerous times, just to make sure that their final scene in the movie would be perfect. Once, they were even caught by Moko-san who became so irritated and even threatened to ban them from the balcony. Moko-san must have been stressed because Yashiro-san was about to leave with Kuon. Simon-san decided to resign from being Kuon's manager to pursue a career as a painter and to be with his new wife, Director Kamachi. The President immediately recommended Yashiro-san for the position and given their successful partnership in the past, Kuon immediately accepted.

And so, Moko-san must be feeling upset, because her boyfriend is about to leave the country – though not for very long. She tried to tell her best friend that the men will only be away for two weeks. After the movie, they would come back to take a vacation 'for real' while the movie is being readied for release. But Moko-san would become even more irritated whenever she hears this.

It turned out that Okaa-san wasn't really angry at her. The two of them had a long heart to heart talk when she finally had the chance to visit Kuon. Okaa-san was the most wonderful and beautiful woman she had ever known, almost exactly a fairy queen, minus the supernatural powers (though she is still trying to discover whether this is true). And Kuu Otou-san had been wonderful as well, asking her to come over to the hotel almost every day to cook. After the first two weeks, they all decided to move to a bigger suite, with an extra room that she can occupy, since most nights she and Kuon would come home very late.

Her favorite part was when they visited the clearing where the two of them first met. They walked beside the stream and talked about their separate lives while growing up and about the life they wanted to build together. Then he proposed to her. And of course, she couldn't say no to her fairy prince. She looked at the small diamond on her finger and smiled. Everything that happened in the past two months was like a dream. Sometimes she would pinch herself just to tell herself that she wasn't in some weird fairytale dream. She always ended up hurting herself, of course, but it was always worth it.

She reached for his hand and he unconsciously closed his hand over hers. When she reached his side, he looked down on her and smiled. She almost fainted. She still hasn't gotten used to the way he lets his feelings known to her. She could only smile back at him like a fool. Then they both looked at the screen where their final scene was being played back. Everyone around them was either smiling or dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Even the director couldn't stop grinning as he watched the raw takes. The lighting was perfect – it revealed their silhouettes perfectly but not too much to make the scene less dramatic than intended.

"This couldn't be more perfect" the director murmured as the screen showed their kiss – their first on-screen kiss and hopefully, not their last; though it wouldn't really matter since they would probably spend their whole life doing that.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was a simple one. Lory wanted to sponsor a bigger one and throw an even bigger party for the reception, but the couple refused. It was a relief that the LME president didn't push the issue and just sighed dejectedly while saying "We'll have another wedding to sponsor soon anyway…"<p>

He looked at the bride walking down the aisle. She was beautiful, of course, with long hair gathered behind her head in a fashionable twist. Her gown was modest but showed all her physical perfection. And she wore a nervous smile, something so uncharacteristic of her. He smiled at this and looked at the groom beside him. He almost poked him in the ribs just to startle him and stop him from shaking like a leaf.

As the bride reached the altar, her bridesmaid arranged the train of her dress fashionably behind her. The woman caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back. Yes, the bride was beautiful, he thought, but the bridesmaid is and will always be the most exquisite creature he ever laid eyes on.

"Yukihito, smile" he whispered to his best friend and newly re-hired manager. "All your pictures thus far showed how nervous you are. Don't embarrass you bride too much. Wedding pictures last a long long time, you know" he said with mock seriousness.

The man threw him a pained look. "You're right. I don't feel very well. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. Why the hell did she pick me?" he said frantically.

"Mo.. are you just going to stand there?" the bride hissed. Everyone caught the whole exchange, because the venue was very intimate indeed and almost all of them chuckled with amusement.

Both bride and groom blushed profusely. But finally, the groom had the courage to step away from his spot and grab the hand of his bride.

He would have to say that the ceremony went on smoothly from there – except for sudden whimpers that can be heard from the bride's side of the family and an occasional sniffle issued by the LME president dressed in his most elaborate, ultra white French finery. Then there was the awkward kiss shared by the newlyweds. He didn't mind most of these, because he was focused on the loveliest pair of honey-golden eyes. And he was imagining what their own memorable day would be like.

It would be perfect, he guessed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuon, Kyoko, when will the wedding be?" a guy from the crowd asked.<p>

They just smiled in response. They haven't accepted any of the interview offers, but the most conspicuous diamond ring displayed on her finger confirmed everything.

The movie premiere was a great success. It was a comeback movie for Kuon, for his Japanese fanbase and it was the first romance drama for Kyoko. It was also their first ever movie together and critics have started praising their partnership on screen. Two offers just came in from the States, inviting the future Mrs Hizuri to lend her talents in two internationally produced films – acting beside her future husband, of course.

Earlier that day, the Yashiros told them the good news – another Yashiro will be joining them after 8 months. This thrilled her to no end that she treated her best friend with ice cream while having a mini-reunion with their other best friend Chiori, the now semi-successful novelist and with Maria. They had a grand time planning how to embarrass the next bride to be on her wedding.

While the women were out and about, the men gathered together to cook a feast for them when they get back. It was a good thing his bestfriend was a moderately good cook because he knew squat in the kitchen, despite having a fiance whose cooking skills rivaled the best master chefs in the world. Albert (Chiori's boyfriend from Canada), prepared the salad while Hiou ran the errands such as buying the dessert (they agreed to pretend they baked it but actually just bought it… ). They promised that the girls would have such a good time they wouldn't even notice that the cake tasted too good to be made by just a group of amateurs who wouldn't know the difference between flour and baking soda.

After dinner, Jelly and a wardrobe stylist came in to primp up the girls while the boys were whisked away to Lory's mansion for suit fitting. They all rendezvoused on the red carpet, each gentleman immediately taking the hand of his lady.

It was a very busy, tiring but at the same time, very happy day. And as the two of them walked together down the red carpet, amidst the chaos and the flash of camera lights, they both realized how blessed they have been – to have lost each other but in the end, to have found each other again.

He realized he wouldn't have to just dream about being with her – because she is with him. For real.

She realized that dreams do come true – even if they seem like impossible and childish fantasies.

The two of them together felt like a dream, yes. But it wasn't.

It was the best reality. Ever.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Additional disclaimer: The song Sleeping to Dream of Jason Mraz is the original inspiration of this story. All rights to this song belongs to him.<p>

Last notes from me:

This is the first fanfic I ever wrote with more than 3 chapters that I actually finished! I am so happy right now… la la la la la… Now, off to the continuation of Reality Bites and The Fourth LoveMe Member. :D

But before that I have 5 exams on Saturday that I have to review for.. hahaha… ..


End file.
